Naruto: The guardians of Light and Darkness
by Swordsman of Darkness
Summary: What would life for Naruto and Hinata be like if they were meant to watch over existance
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: The guardians of Light and Darkness

By

Swordsman of darkness

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, if it was, I wouldn't be writing this story. The ideas I used to make my OC, belong to Mortal Kombat and Midway.

Chapter 1: The beginning

It is said that God had created existance in seven days, but what if God had chosen warriors to watch over exiatance and make sure that those who tried to proved God wrong, would pay the price.

I think it was God who said 'to live is to die'.

In other words, if you are able to live then you are able to die.

--

In the world of the shinobi, you put your life on the line to bring honor to your village. Our story takes place in an certain village that is hidden deep in the forest. This village is known as the village hidden in the leaves. There was an great festival that was celebrated. The reason behind the celebration, the hidden leaf village has new Hokage. In the office of the Hokage, we see four men and an woman.

One of the men is a tall blonde man with bangs. He is wearing black shirt and pants, with a white trench coat. He also had blue eyes that made you feel like you're lost in the ocean. His personality is happy-go-lucky, until those close to him are in trouble. He is the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Uzumaki Namikaze.

The woman is also an blonde, but her hair is not bright as her husband's. She is an very busty, but strong woman. Her hair has two pigtails in the back of her hair. She is known as one of the Legendary Sannin. Her name is Tsunade Namikaze. She is also an soon-to-be mother.

The second man has long black hair that stops at his shoulders. His eyes are of the lavender color. One of the closest friends that Minato ever had the honor of knowing. This man is the head of the Hyuuga clan. He is wearing formal robes. Byakugan is his family bloodline. His name is Hiashi Hyuuga.

The third man has long snow white hair. He calls himself the great lover of women, but those close to him know he is a super pervert. He is feared in battle as the Gama Sannin. The man wearing kubuki clothing is known as Jiraiya.

The fourth man is in his teenage years. He is wearing a black and yellow ninja outfit with mask and hood. Right now his hood and mask are down revealing a young teenage face. He has two swords tied to his back. His name is of no importance right now, he chooses to go by the name of Shadow. Right now, he practicing some basic jutsu.

"Congrats on becoming Hokage, old friend" said Hiashi. "Thanks, Hiashi." Minato replied. "Ooh, Minato-kun, the baby just kicked" Tsunade said after wincing in pain. Minato went over to his strong, yet beautiful wife and put hand on her stomach to feel the kick of his unborn child. "So Minato, is the child a boy or a girl?" asked Hiashi. "A boy, my friend." Minato replied. "Tsu-hime and I planned on naming him Naruto." said the fourth hokage. "And remember our agreement Hiashi." he added. "How can I forget?" asked Hiashi with a smile.

"I hope this gaki is like you Minato." said Jiraiya. "Don't worry Jiraiya-sensei." said Minato. "I think this village will have alot to expect from our child, right Tsu-hime?" he asked. "Yes, Mina-kun. she said as she gave Minato a kiss. She then turn her gaze to her perverted teammate, with a look that could kill. "I'll let you around our son, but if you turn him into a pervert, i will make you regret it in the worst way possible." she warned.

At that moment, the young ninja that was quiet for a period of time, had started to chuckle. His chuckling turned into full-blown laughter. "I almost forgot how funny the three of you are, Lord Minato." he said. "I will miss that." he added. he had bid adieu to Hiashi before stopping at the door, thanks to Minato's voice. "So you're leaving to find them?" he asked. "No, i'm going to find my cousin and kill her for breaking clan rules and almost ending the clan." he said. "I have you and Lord Hiashi to thank for my survival that night." he added. Minato and Hiashi both had serious looks on their faces. They remembered that night, the amount of bloodshed could only be outdone by The Great Shinobi War. "What about the guardians?" asked Hiashi. "I won't have to worry about that." he said with a smirk. "Why?" asked Jiraiya. "Something tells me that I will run into them eight years from now." he replied.

Jiraiya had an smirk on his face, he knew Shadow was hiding the truth of who would be the next guardians. "The power of Darkness let you see who the guardians would be, right?" Jiraiya said. Shadow liked that about Master Jiraiya. "Yeah." he said. As he opened the door, he looked back for the last time for the next eight years. "Later." Shadow said and left. As he headed for the main gates of the hidden leaf village, he began to think of his Master, known as the Nine tailed fox also known as The Kyuubi.

Unknown to Shadow, someone had paid a visit to his master's shrine. This someone was a person that questioned Kami's rule of in order to live, you must be able to die. He was known by many names, Snake King, Human Snake, etc. Few feared this man, but all knew this man, He was known as Orochimaru.

His plan was to destroy his former home. His method was genjutsu, his unknowing tool was Shadow's master, Kyuubi. Little did Shadow, or anyone in the hidden leaf village know, that tonight would their last night of peace and quiet for a while.

Prologue end.

To those who are wondering who the guardians are, and what their purpose is, read more below.

Master of Darkness: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze

Mistress of Light: Hinata Hyuuga

I plan on making on making him a Dark Naruto. All the events that happened in the anime will remain the same, sort of,(in other words, all the stuff that made Naruto look like a an idiot will not be in here).

This is what Shadow meant by I have you two to thank for my survival for that night. Shadow was just an small child, an year younger than Sasuke was when his family was killed. His clan was known to have a special trait, but not a bloodline. It was to use jutsu that would normally take a person soul.

His clan had tools to make high powered jutsu. His clan also had rules about who could use the tools to make high level jutsu. Also the one rule that was always to be followed, only the clan head or heir could share the tips on how make Jutsu like the Rasengan.

However, Shadow's cousin broke those rules, by telling Orochimaru of jutsu like the Impure resurrection jutsu. Her name was Shuriko. For the crime of breaking clan rules, she had a death sentence on her head. When she heard of her death sentence, she planned on killing the clan and becoming the heiress. What she didn't count on was Minato and Hiashi rescuing Shadow.

Also to those that might like this, there will be major Sasuke and Sakura bashing.

The other couples will be up to the readers. Personally, I'm leaning towards Temari and Shikamaru becoming a couple, but like i said, up to the readers.

As for the deal between Minato and Hiashi, pertains to Naruto and Hinata. Take a guess on what it is.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto: The guardians of Light and Darkness

By

Swordsman of darkness

Disclaimer: See prologue.

**Demon talking/Jutsu**

Chapter 1: The Beginning

It had been two weeks since Shadow had left the village hidden in the leaves. Little happened since then, on thing of importance had took place. Lady Tsunade had given birth to Naruto. Afterward, she had went to sleep so she regain her strength. In her hospital room was Lord Jiraiya, Kakashi and Rin. Minato had asked them to watch over her. Minato didn't trust anybody except his closest friends.

It for good reason, if he didn't make sure she was protected, who knows what could happen. Minato wanted Naruto to have a mother and a father, but a chill that went down Minato's spine. It told him that something bad was going to happen. He didn't know how right he was.

Hiashi couldn't be happier for his close friend. However, tonight was going to be the last night that Hiashi would ever see Minato's face again. Because the chill that was sent down Minato's spine also went down Hiashi's as well. He had hoped it was wrong, but fate had sick sense of humor.

300 miles away, a very powerful demon fox was enraged, He had just returned to his home from a great hunt, to find his mate and unborn kits dead. lying in pools of their own blood. The only thing that went through the Kyuubi's mind was the last thing he saw before he went mad. A man with long black hair, and snake-like eyes wearing a konoha headband.

At the current moment, the Kyuubi was charging towards Konoha with the intent to destroy. Nothing short of kami's will itself would stop the bloodlust of the nine tailed fox. He wanted to make Konoha pay in the most horrible way.

At the village gate, the guards saw the demon fox coming and sent word to the hokage for help. They knew that they could not defeat it, but they would hold the demon off as much as possible until the Hokage came to help.

When word of the Kyuubi reached Minato, couldn't believe his ears. He knew the tailed demons existed, but hoped that they would not attack the village. Minato had also heard that their most powerful resources could not stop the Kyuubi. As much as he hated this, it seems that he had no choice, Minato would have to use that jutsu.

He had went to his home and noticed that Tsunade was asleep and Naruto was asleep as well, right next to her. Before he heard of the Kyuubi attacking, he had left Jiraiya's home as he fell asleep. He proformed a few handseals and lightly tapped Jiraiya's head. He did the same thing to Taunade and Naruto, but changed a seal when proformed the seals on Taunade. He then grabbed Naruto from his mother's grasp and ran back to Hokage's office as fast as he could with civilians running for safety.

Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi was in the office before Minato arrived. "Minato, what are planning?" the old man asked. "We have tried everthing to stop the Kyuubi, but nothing has worked." Minato replied as he held baby Naruto. "Minato, you're not.." said Sarutobi in shock. "I am." said Minato with a smile. "I'm living up to the title of Hokage by doing this." he added. "But what of your friends?" Sarutobi asked. "I have left a scroll with each of them." Minato said. "When Naruto is 16, please tell him of his family." he said as he summoned Gamabunta and left to fight the Kyuubi. On this night, Sarutobi knew he have to come out of retirement.

Minato and Gamabunta soon arrived to face the Kyuubi with little Naruto in tow. "Kyuubi, why are attacking my villiage?" he asked hoping to find the reason behind his attack. "**Why did you send ninja to kill my mate and unborn kits?**" asked the Kyuubi as his nine tails destroyed all that it touched. "I didn't send any ninja to do such a thing." Minato replied. "**Don't lie to me.**" the Kyuubi retorted. "I'm not lying." Minato replied "However, if you don't stop attacking my village, I will have to stop you myself." Minato said. "**Heh heh, Go ahead and try, you pitiful mortal.**" the Kyuubi replied.

Minato set little Naruto down and began proforming handseals. The sky began to darken just as Minato finished the seals. "**Ninja art: Reaper Death Seal Jutsu!!**" Minato shouted. After casting the jutsu, Minato began to feel his lifeforce being pulled out of him, as the Kyuubi felt himself being drawn into his prison. The prison that was baby Naruto. When the jutsu was done, Minato's body had stopped moving, and Naruto had whisker marks appeared on his face.

Naruto was delivered to Sarutobi, in Konoha. He knew that if the truth of about what happened to Naruto got out, he would never be able to have a normal life. Sarutobi didn't know how right he was.

As for Naruto, He didn't know what life had in store for him. As for family, as far as he knew he had no family. He was now an orphan that was to be hated for something he had no choice in. Though in eight years his life may change for the better.

End chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto: The guardians of Light and Darkness

By

Swordsman of darkness

Disclaimer: See prologue.

**Demon talking/Jutsu**

Chapter 2: The Return, Guardians revealed part 1

It had been eight years since Shadow's departure and The Nine Tails Fox's attack, The village hidden in the leaves had slowly been rebuilt. Much had happened since then. One thing was The Third Hokage had told the people of the village of what happened the night of the Nine tails Fox tried to destory the village. another thing that happened was the villagers tried to kill the young boy that held the Fox prisoner. The Third had then put forth a law that stated the anyone who told the younger generation of the Nine Tails Fox and what happened to the Fox would be put to death.

However, the shinobi of mystery, Shadow, was on his way back home, to the Hidden Leaf Village. On his way home, he decided to visit the shrine of his master. After making it all the way to the Nine Tails Fox's shrine, he discovered that the shrine was completely destroyed. Shadow could not let this insult to his master slide. He would hunt down the person responible and make that person pay dearly.

Shadow began to search for clues as to who would do such a thing. Over the eight years, Shadow had learned many things, of which is how to channel enough chakra to his nose to determine scents. When he finished investigating as best as he could, He found many scents. Two scents that he didn't mind was his clans' scent and The Fox's scent. One scent that didn't belong at the shrine was that of a snake.

After gaining as many clues as he could, Shadow decided to head back to the Hidden Leaf Village for now and find more clues when he could, Besides, he had an serious mission to complete. The mission was simple: Find and train the next pair of guardians of existance. He intended to complete this mission as soon as possible, so he could get back to finding out who would trash and dishonor his master.

He felt honored and glad to know that he was going to see some good friends and see Minato and Tsunade's child, Naruto. Something told Shadow that he should expect some suprises when he got back to the village and he should be ready. Shadow got closer to the village gates, and could see a major change in the sight of the walls. The guards had remembered Shadow and allowed him entry. 'I should go see Minato and his family, boy, will they be shocked to see me.' he thought.

Shadow began to jump from building to building until he came to the hokage tower. He climbed the wall up to the hokage's office and was suprised to not see Minato, but the old man himself, Sarutobi doing paperwork. "So, you've come out of retirement, Old man?" asked Shadow, which caused Sarutobi to turn around come face to face with Shadow. To tell the truth, Sarutobi knew Shadow, they had met through Minato.

"Yes, I have come out of retirement to resume my job as hokage." Sarutobi said. "Thanks to Minato." he added. "What do you mean?" Shadow asked in suprise. Sarutobi had taken a seat at his desk and began to tell Shadow of what happened in the past eight years. When the part of Nine Tails Fox attacking the village hit his ears. Shadow had spoken up in his master's defense, which caused a few Anbu ninja poof out of nowhere with swords aimed at his throat.

Sarutobi had ordered them to stand down and let Shadow defend his master. After all was said and heard, Sarutobi decided to put the topic off to side for now, Shadow agreed, at this current moment it was best to do so. Shadow had sat on the couch in the Hokage's office trying to take in everything that happened to Minato and his family. Minato was dead, Tsunade was M.I.A. and Naruto was gone in the wind as well.

Shadow then left and wondered the village for a while until he heard screams of pain from a child. He ran to source of the problem like his life depended on it. There was no way Shadow was going to let an small pure child be beaten to an inch of his life. He came to a stop and listened until he heard screams again. Shadow then came to an alley, where he saw a mob of adults with weapons ganging up on a poor boy.

After studying the boy, he conjured fire out of the ground to and try stop the adults. One of the adults used a water jutsu to put the fire out. They once again began to stalk the boy with hatred. Before they could get any closer to the boy, Shadow had jumped in front of the mob to defend the boy. Some of the villagers started to yell at him trying to make him move out of the way so they could kill the boy.

"Out of the way!" one villager yelled. "Move, so we can kill the demon!" another yelled. Shadow had looked at the boy. "What demon?" Shadow asked. "I see no demon here, I see a scared boy." he added. "Don't let it fool you, it is a demon and it must be killed or we will be killed." an third villager yelled. The mob of twenty villagers tried to run past Shadow to kill young Naruto, until three blades popped out of Shadow's right hand. "The next person who tries to kill the child will answer to me." Shadow stated. The villagers ran off scared at what was happening to Shadow in front of them.

After the villagers ranoff, Shadow had turned around and kneel down to check Naruto injuries. "Are you okay, young boy?" Shadow asked. "Yeah, i'm ok." Naruto said. "That's good, here, take my hand." said Shadow as he held his hand out so Naruto would know he could trust him. When Naruto grabbed Shadow's hand, Shadow felt a chakra surge from Naruto. 'This chakra feels... dark, it can't be, have I found the master of darkness already?.' Shadow asked. "Are you okay, mister?" Naruto asked. Shadow gave Naruto a weird look.

Shadow paid the comment no mind. "Hey, kid, what's your name?" Shadow asked. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said proudly. Shadow was suprised beyond belief, he thought Naruto was dead, based off of what Sarutobi had told him. Shadow then realized that Sarutobi said that so Shadow wouldn't hunt him down. "What's your name?" Naruto asked. Shadow felt ashamed, he asked for Naruto's name without giving him his name. "My name is Shadow." he replied.

Naruto became curious after walking for awhile and asked Shadow the first question that came to his mind. "Where are we going?" the child asked. "Simple, young Naruto, we are going to pay old man Hokage a visit." Shadow replied. Naruto smiled, he had a small number of friends, one of which is Sarutobi. Shadow decided to make the trip short at that point and teleported him and Naruto to the Hokage's office.

Sarutobi was startled by a question that Naruto had to ask. "Why did you tell Shadow i was dead, old man?" Naruto asked. Sarutobi then explained why he left out the fact about Naruto alive and well. All was forgiven and Naruto was asked to remain with the Hokage by Shadow, while he went to find the guardian of light. That and pay an old friend an visit the was overdue by eight years.

Chapter end.

Data on Shinobi

Shadow

Rank: Sannin-level

Mission: As guardian of existance, his main missions are to kill anyone who challenge or try to prove Kami wrong, and train the next pair of guardians.

Jutsu speciality: Darkness, Light, Fire, Water, Wood, Earth, Lightning/Thunder, Wind

Taijutsu styles: Hapkido, Moi Fah, Shotokan Karate.

Background info: Shadow's real name is Shinji Suzaku of the Suzaku clan. The Suzaku clan are known as the clan of the Phoenix, as in battle, they are extremely hard to kill. Master Swordsman. Carries the Black and White Dragon Swords. Shadow is a guardian of existance. he inherited the status of guardian from his senseis who were the former guardians of Light and Darkness. He must now train Naruto and Hinata to take his place.

A/n: I will post data on shinobi at the end of the chapters.

Later.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto: The guardians of Light and Darkness

By

Swordsman of darkness

Disclaimer: See prologue.

**Demon talking/Jutsu**

Chapter 3: Guardian found part 2

Shadow had left the office of the Hokage. He was planning to visit an old friend, then find the Mistress of Light. His old friend's name was Hiashi Hyuuga. He was the clan head of the Hyuuga. Little did Hiashi know, he is the father of the Mistress.

Shadow came to the front door of the Hyuuga Compound and seen two Hyuuga standing guard. He approached the guards. "Who are you?" asked the tall, red headed Hyuuga guard. "And why are you here?" asked an violet-haired guard. "I'm here to see Lord Hiashi." said Shadow. "Please tell him that a Shadow is near-by." he added, trying to keep from laugh.

The violet haired guard had went to Hiashi's study to relay the message. Once there, the guard had knocked on the door and waited for Hiashi' response. "Enter." Hiashi said. The guard had told the clan head what he was told, and awarded a puzzled look for doing her duty. She had went back to her duty at the front gate.

Hiashi was still puzzled for a few minutes until he realized the meaning of the message. The message said a shadow was near. The meaning was that Shadow had returned from his eight year search. Hiashi wanted to check for himself, just to make sure it was no prank.

When Hiashi had reached the front gate, what he saw had suprised him. What he saw was a man with white and black eyes. He knew of one person that had a pair eyes like those. "Hello, Shadow." said The Hyuuga head. "It's been awhile, my friend." Shadow replied. "Eight long years, you've been gone." Hiashi said. "Did you take care of what you needed to do?" Hiashi asked. "Yeah...She's dead." Shadow responded. "Burned her body to ashes myself." he added.

Hiashi remembered why Shadow left eight years ago. Shadow left to hunt down his cousin, Shuriko. Shadow really didn't want to take the life of someone that was a part of his family. It was one death he would regret for the rest of his life. That was in the past now. Shadow had something more important things to focus on.

"So what's the reason behind this visit?" asked Hiashi. "Just dropping by and saying hi." Shadow replied. "The master of Darkness has been found." he added. "Who is it?" Hiashi asked. "The young boy known as Naruto." Shadow replied. Hiashi smiled a little. He felt a little bit better when it came to well-being of the boy. "How have things been for you, Hiashi?" Shadow asked. This was a sore topic for Hiashi.

Hiashi took a deep breathe and began to tell Shadow of the past eight years. The stories ranged from the birth of two daughters. The death of his beloved wife. The kidnapping of his eldest daughter. The death of his twin brother. The way his clan was being ran.

Shadow felt sorry for Hiashi, first, they lost a dear friend for no good reason. Second, the loss of life of two people that Shadow had the honor of knowing. In his mind, Shadow thought from this point on, things would be looking up for the Hyuuga soon. Now, however, it was time to find the Mistress of Light. Before he would disappear, he would like to meet his friend's daughters.

"May I meet your daughters, Lord Hiashi?" Shadow asked. Hiashi saw no harm in letting Shadow meet his children. Hiashi had sent word for his daughters to meet their father's friend. Ten minutes later, Two girls had entered the study. As Shadow looked them over, he felt another familiar chakra surge.

"Girls, introduce yourselves to our guest." Hiashi said. The smaller girl had went first. "My name is Hanabi Hyuuga." said the small girl. She had long black hair. The lavender colored eyes that the Hyuuga were known for. The small girl was brave and had an arrogant attitude. She put her hand forth to be shake. Shadow had shook Hanabi's hand, but felt no chakra surge came from her.

The taller girl had indigo colored hair and was very shy. The girl had timidly looked Sfahow in the eyes and introduced herself. "M-my n-n-name is Hinata Hyuuga, it is an honor to meet you" said Hinata. Shadow shook her hand and felt the surge coming from her. "My name is Shadow and it was an honor to meet you both." he said.

After they met Shadow, they began to leave until Shadow decided to say something. "Lady Hinata, may I talk to you real quickly?" Shadow asked the timid Hyuuga. "Hai." she replied as Hanabi went back to bed. "Why do you wish to talk to Hinata?" asked Hiashi. He couldn't figure out why Shadow would want to talk to Hinata at this time of night.

"You shouldn't have asked that, my friend." Shadow replied. The answer came to him. His first born daughter, Hinata was the Mistress of Light. Hiashi came out of his shock as Shadow was leaving for the night."Where are you going, Shadow?" Hiashi asked. "I have an meeting to arrange." Shadow replied. "Oh, before I forget, For protectiong Naruto, I will grant you two requests." Shadow said before disappearing a puff of smoke.

"Naruto and Hinata, Darkness and Light." Shadow stated as he stood on top of the Hokage mountain, watching over the village. "The next few years will be very interesting." he added. The meeting he wanted with Naruto and Hinata was set. Tomorrow, Shadow would explain to them as to why they were chosen. He just prayed to Kami that there were no power hungry members on the council. He feared they would try to force him into something.

The next morning, Shadow was waiting in Sarutobi's office. He had asked Sarutobi to be apart of this meeting. The set for 10:00 in the morning. Shadow had sent word for Naruto, Hinata and Lord Hiashi were asked to come the Sandaime's office. The three aforementioned people had shown up on time.

Naruto was wondering what was this meeting about. He had entered Sarutobi's office, happy to see his ojisan. "Hey ojisan, wha-?" Naruto asked as he saw Shadow. Even though he had seen him once, Naruto was still a little scared of him. "It's you...the one who saved me last night." Naruto said as he hid behind a chair. "Naruto, you can trust me." Shadow told him as he held his hand out in comfort. Sarutobi tried to support Shadow's word, but Naruto was still scared until he heard a shy voice say "H-h-hello N-n-naruto-K-kun.". Naruto had turned to where the voice came from and saw Hinata and her father, Hiashi.

"Hello, Lady Hinata." Naruto said while holding her hands in his in a friendly mannor. He then turned and saw her father. "Hello Lord Hyuuga." Naruto said as he bowed in a show of respect. Hiashi had returned the greeting and told Naruto that he could trust Shadow. The young boy believing the Hyuuga clan head's words had accepted the masked ninja's hand.

After Naruto had came from behind the chair and sat down in it. Hinata and Hiashi had sat down on the couch and gave Shadow their full attention. Shadow had looked at Naruto and Hinata, and began to tell the story which was the reason behind the meeting.

"Naruto, Hinata, tell me, have ever heard the story of the guardians?" Shadow asked. Naruto was confused, which showed that he didn't know, Hinata however showed that she knew and slowly began to tell what she knew. "The guardians were ninja of great skill." she answered. Shadow was impressed, the girl knew her facts. "Yes, that's correct, but there were only two guardians." Shadow had said. "Now I remember." Naruto said. "Ojisan told me about them." he added. "Then tell me what you know about the guardians, Naruto." Shadow said. "They controlled the powers of Light and Darkness." the young blonde replied.

Shadow smiled under his mask. The next pair of guardians were informed about what they were unknowning going to do. "Do you want to know something else about the guardians?" Shadow asked. Naruto and Hinata gave their answer as they nodded. "The reason as to why they are known as guardians was the fact of their mission." Shadow said as Naruto and Hinata were wondering what the mission could be. "What is their mission, Shadow-san?" asked Hinata. "Their mission is to protect existance." Shadow leaving The two young children with wide eyes. "What does the have to do with Lady Hinata and me?" asked Naruto.

Shadow knew the powers of Light and Darkness would love their new masters. He then answered the blonde's question with an answer that he was not expecting. "The next pair of guardians are you two." Shadow stated. Naruto and Hinata were shocked beyond belief. 'The guardians of existance are going to be us' Naruto and Hinata thought.

"Naruto, you are going to be the next master of Darkness." Shadow said to the young blonde. "And Lady Hinata, you are going to the mistress of Light." He added. "Shadow, would you be kind enough to tell them who the guardian is at this moment?" asked Hiashi. "Oh yeah, thanks for saying that." Shadow said as he looked at Hiashi. "The current guardian of Light and Darkness is me." he said. Naruto and Hinata could not believe that they were destined for a great purpose like being guardian of existance.

End Chapter

Data on Shinobi

Sarutobi

Rank: Hokage

Family: Asuma Sarutobi (son), Konohamaru Sarutobi (grandson).

Abilities: Great with earth and fire style jutsus. Has an summoning contract with monkeys. Known as The Professor of the Leaf for his knowledge. Taijutsu style is unknown.

Background info: Sarutobi is the Sandaime Hokage or Third Hokage. Well respected due to his power and knownledge. He is the teacher of The Legendary Sannin which is made up of the toad hermit Jiraiya, the slug princess, Tsunade and the slippery snake, Orochimaru.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto: The guardians of Light and Darkness

By

Swordsman of Darkness

Disclaimer: See prologue.

**Demon talking/Jutsu**

Chapter 4: The awakening of power.

It was four o' clock in the afternoon. Shadow was sitting on the Hokage mountain. He was pissed off. Really pissed off, Nine tailed fox pissed off. He just came from a council meeting that should have never happened. He didn't mind being there first until one of the civilian council members brought up something that happened the night he came back. If that was all, then he would be so mad. The thing that pissed him off was Uchiha-based.

--

_Flashback Jutsu_

_A day had passed since Shadow told Naruto and Hinata that they were the next pair of guardians. He decided to let them accept the fact that great power was meant for them. Shadow had also chose to hang out with Naruto. He had shown Naruto all kinds of jutsu that was in the mystery ninja's arsenal._

_Shadow had shown the small boy, jutsu from fire style to wind style. He had shown the blonde his swords that he had strapped to his back. That's when Naruto told the Ninja something he felt honored to know. "I can't wait to become a ninja." Naruto said. "You want to become a ninja, huh?" asked Shadow. "Yeah." Naruto replied._

_Shadow had a small smirk behind his mask. "Naruto, what's your reason to become a ninja?" Shadow asked. "To be like the Fourth Hokage." said Naruto. "To protect this village, just like he did when the Nine Tailed Fox attacked." Naruto said. 'He's just like you, Lord Minato, You and Lady Tsunade would be so proud of him.' Shadow thought._

_Before Shadow could say anything, an Anbu ninja came up to the pair. "Shadow-san, The village council wishes to speak with you." said the Anbu ninja. "Thank you for telling me." Shadow said to the ninja. "Naruto, I'm going to be busy for a while. Why don't you go play with your friends." Shadow said. Naruto nodded and left to find his friends._

_Shadow had disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared in the Council Chambers. When Shadow got there, he saw that Sarutobi and Hiashi had the 'i had no idea this was going to happen' look on their faces. Shadow wasn't worried, he knew this was bound to happen. Shadow was just hoping it would be quick._

_"So, you are the one known as Shadow." Koharu, an council elder stated. "Yeah, that's me, what can i do for you?" Shadow asked. "Is the story of the guardians true?" The Inuzuka clan head, Tsume asked. "Yes, it is." Shadow replied. "The council would like to know who the guardians are." said the head of the Anbu root division, Danzo._

_"I'm not sure some of you are honorable enough to know." Shadow said. "Shadow, please tell us who the guardians are." said Inoichi, head of the yamanaka clan. "Fine, what do I have to lose?" Shadow asked. "The guardian of light is Lady Hyuuga Hinata." He added. Before Shadow could go any further, Himura, another elder of the council, had interrupted. "Has the master of darkness been discovered yet?" He asked._

_At that point, Shadow was at a dilemma, tell the council that Naruto was the master of darkness, or lie and say no. He decided to go with the truth and face what whatever happens head-on. "Yes, the master of darkness has been found." Shadow said. "Well, who is it?" asked an woman with long light pink hair named Yuki Haruno. "The master of darkness is Uzumaki Naruto." Shadow stated._

_Some of the council members didn't mind that Naruto was chosen. Other members voiced their opinions about Naruto controlling the power of darkness. "That can't be true." one civilian member said. "That demon can't be allowed to have that power." another said. "That power is for someone like Uchiha Sasuke." a third member said. "I agree with some of the civilian council members, That demon cannot have that power." Koharu said._

_Shadow began to laugh at some of the council members' stupidity. "What is so funny?" Danzo asked. Shadow just kept laughing. "Stop your laughing right now!" Himura demanded. Shadow had stopped laughing and gave the council a stern look. "What is so funny?" Haruno asked. "This is so troublesome." said the Nara clan, Shikaku. That's when Chouza Akimichi put his two cents in. "Shadow was laughing at some of the council members who want him to train Sasuke." the clan head of the Akimichi. "What are you talking about?" asked an civilian council member asked. "He can't train Sasuke, because Sasuke wasn't chosen." said Tsume._

_Some of the members were outraged. Sasuke could not use the power of darkness, because he wasn't chosen. "It doesn't matter, Shadow-san, you will train Sasuke or die by execution." said Danzo. "You don't want to execute me." Shadow said. "Why not?" Koharu asked. "Because if he dies, we all will die." Sarutobi said._

_This left most of the council stunned. "Sarutobi-sama is right, until I teach Hinata and Naruto how to handle the power of Light and Darkness, I cannot die, or else every thing will end." Shadow said. "So I'm going to tell you all something I told some of the villagers that threatened Naruto, Threaten the boy and I will kill you in the most painful way." Shadow said._

_Before Shadow left, the council talked to him about what happened the other night when he protected Naruto. It was decided that it was Shadow was protecting a child. After the meeting, Shadow told Sarutobi, Hiashi, Shikaku, Tsume and Chouza what he said about if he died, existance would end with him was a trick. These five ninja warriors knew that Naruto's protection was in good hands._

_End flashback_

_--_

Shadow chose not to dwell on the meeting, Tomorrow, Shadow would move Naruto out of the rundown apartment and into his clan house. Today, Shadow was looking for a certain blonde boy. Shadow had came to a hill that could help find Naruto. As he was climbing, he heard some kids talking.

"What's got you so excited, Naruto?" asked a boy brown hair and a bag of chips. "I met a very powerful ninja today." Naruto answered. "We live in a village full of ninja, so that could happen." said a boy with red triangle pointing down on his cheeks. "Yeah, but there was something about him that makes him a mystery." Naruto said. "What does he look like?" asked a boy with a pineapple haircut. "He wears a black shirt without sleeves, black pants, hood, and gloves and sandals with yellow on his mask, part of his shirt, forearms and shins."(Remember, Scorpion's outfit and mask from Mortal Kombat 1.) Naruto replied.

"Well, my ears are burning, are you talking about me, Naruto?" Shadow asked. Naruto and his friends sat up and turned to the source of the voice. "Hello, Shadow." Naruto said. "Hey, Naruto." Shadow said. "Are you going to introduce me to your friends?" Shadow asked. "Oh yeah, I forgot." Naruto said. "Shadow, these are my friends, Nara Shikamaru." Naruto said. "Hey." Shikamaru said. "Inuzuka Kiba." The blonde said. "What's up?" Kiba asked. "And Akimichi Chouji." Naruto said. "Hey there." Chouji said as he was chowing down on some chips. "I am Shadow, it's nice you all." Shadow said as returned the introductions.

Shadow remembered why he was looking for Naruto in the first place. "Naruto, I've come to tell you to pack your things." The mystery ninja said. "Why?" Naruto asked. "You're moving into my clan house." Shadow told the young blonde. "I'm not leaving the village, am I?" asked Naruto. "No, just moving out of the apartment." Shadow said. "I have to go, Naruto." Shadow said as he turned to leave. "Have fun with your friends. alright?" he asked as he left in a puff of smoke.

Later that day, Shadow hed returned to his clan house after fourteen years. That night still haunted his mind. Even though it had been a long time since he came to the home that belonged to his clan, the memory of the night his cousin almost ended the clan remained. All because Shuriko wanted money and power. The clan always knew she was troubled. So troubled that Shadow couldn't even help. As he prayed for the souls of his clan to find peace, he begged for them to forgive him for killing Shuriko.

Shadow had prayed long enough for today. He had to start training Naruto and Hinata in the ways of Light and Darkness. He was right about training the next pair of guardians. It was going to be very interesting. Shadow couldn't wait to see what adventures would await the two new guardians.

End Chapter

Data on Shinobi

Tsunade

Rank: Sannin

Other known names: The Slug Sannin, The legendary sucker.

Abilities: Taijutsu, Medical Ninjutsu, and Summoning.

Data: She has relation to the First and Second Hokage. In this story, she is Naruto's mother. She has a fear of blood, due to the lost of her brother and lover. Her strength is alomst unmatched by any shinobi. She never wins unless something bad is going to happen.

A/n: When i get Naruto on dvd, more chapters of this story will be uploaded.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto: The guardians of Light and Darkness

By

Swordsman of Darkness

Disclaimer: See prologue.

**Demon talking/Jutsu**

_Thoughts/Flashbacks_

Chapter 5: Awakening of power part 2

It had six months since Shadow had taken Naruto into his protection. In that time, Shadow had Naruto move into his clan house, which he moved from the forest outside the village gates to deep in the forest in the village. Shadow and Naruto found out that they wouldn't be alone in the Suzaku clan home as they found two of Shadow's cousins.

Their names were Mikoto and Sayaka Suzaku. Shadow couldn't believe they were alive, he thought the whole clan was killed by Shuriko. When Naruto met the two girls, he also found out what Shadow's real name was.

Shadow had invited Hiashi and Hinata to his clan house, which they accepted. When he saw them arrive, he gave them the grand tour and introduced them to his two cousins.

Right now, Shadow was watching over Naruto and Hinata, who were playing in the study of the Suzaku house. Shadow had asked that Hiashi allow Hinata to stay the night. Tonight was the night that the Dark Chakra in Naruto and the Light Chakra in Hinata needed to be awakened.

At times, Shadow had seen the light rise from Hinata as the dark rose from Naruto. He took that as the sign to awaken the pair's true power. He came up with an great plan to do so.

The plan was simple from beginning to end. The plan was for Shadow to put the two children in genjutsu while they were asleep. The genjutsu that Shadow planned on using was perfect for awakening the power that slept within Naruto and Hinata.

Later that night, as Naruto and Hinata slept, Shadow was on the roof of his clan house watching the moon, waiting for the moon to reach it's peak. When it did, it time to begin the awakening.

Shadow had went to Naruto's room and found the boy sleep facing the west. Shadow had Naruto lying on his back so he could begin. '**Hell viewing jutsu!!**' Shadow thought as he touched Naruto's forehead after finishing the seals for the jutsu.

--

In Naruto's dream.

It a clear sunny day in Konoha, Hinata had invited Naruto on a picnic. She had made and packed plenty of food like ramen, curry and dango. The picnic was a way for Hinata to finally tell Naruto of her feelings for him.

Naruto had went to spot that Hinata had chose.(The spot where Naruto beat Mizuki in the anime.) When he arrived, he saw Hinata had everything set for their private picnic.

After most of the food was eaten, Hinata chose to act at that moment. "N-N-Naruto-kun, I-I-I have something to tell you." She said.

Naruto gave her his full attention. "What is it, Lady Hinata?" He asked.

Hinata began to blush a bright red. To Hinata, this was the hardest thing to do. She forced herself to look Naruto in the eyes and tell her what was on her mind. "N-Naruto-kun, I have felt something in my heart tell me that I am in love with a certain person." She said.

Naruto was wondering what or who was on her mind. "Who is the person that has stolen your heart?" He asked.

Hinata looking her crush in the eyes, felt that it was now or never. "That person I hold very dear to my heart is y-y-y-you, Naruto-kun." She said as her blush return.

"I have felt this way since I first met you." She said as she pushed her fingers together. "I have watched you endure the beatings you got at the hands of the villagers and wished that I could be there to protect you." She said.

What happened next, Hinata swore felt like a dream come true. Naruto had hugged her close to his heart. "Is all that true, Lady Hinata?" He asked. She nodded as her face turned as red as an tomato.

"May I kiss you, Hina-chan?" Naruto asked as a little blush appeared on his face. Hinata nodded with excitement, knowing that her crush wanted to kiss her.

However, this was not to be as Hinata had stop moving and breathing. Naruto wondered what happened, he didn't have to wonder long as he got his answer when brought his hand to face and saw a red color. Naruto had put two and two together and realized that Hinata had been killed.

Naruto looked up and saw that Hinata's killer or killers had a cloud symbol on their forehead protecters. Naruto could feel himself falling into despair and sadness. His true power however was also awakening.

--

With Shadow

Shadow watched as the Dark Chakra rised like a intense flame from Naruto's body. 'Your power is waiting for you to tap into it, Naruto.' Shadow thought to himself. 'Gain control of your power and make it bow to you, kid.' he also thought.

--

Naruto's dream

"Why?" Naruto asked the kumo nins. "Why did you kill Hinata?" he asked again. His eyes showed pure hatred for his new girlfriend's killers.

Naruto brought right arm up and began to gather dark chakra around his arm, but the control was lacking.

_"Do you wish to avenge the girl?"_

"Is there anybody there?" Naruto as he saw the dark chakra rise all around him.

_"I am the Spirit of Darkness, you, young boy are the next heritor of my power." said the voice in Naruto's mind. "Think carefully, this power is great and could bring forth great peace or destruction at whim of the one who controls it." The voice added._

It all came back to him, Shadow had told him that he was next guardian of darkness. He realized that it was time to accept his power.

Naruto thought long and hard. The Third Hokage told him that those who use their power for noble purpose are the ones who are truly powerful. "Yes, I want the power to protect those dear to me." The blonde said. "I will let nothing stand in my way." He added.

The power of darkness was right in chosing this boy. His whole life was considered to be Hell, except for an number of people. With this great power, the boy would make sure no one else had to endure the pain of being hated for something they had no hand in.

Naruto had welcomed the power of darkness into his body and soul. His control was becoming perfect as he let the power of darkness surge through his body. Naruto looked on in hatred as he prepared to destroy his girlfriend's murderers.

Naruto brought his right arm back as the dark chakra changed into a claw of death. He was intent on making the nins suffer in the worst way known to man before killing them.

"Dark Claw!!" Naruto yelled as he shredded one of the six kumo nins that took Hinata's life into small bits. The other nins began to launch jutsu after jutsu at the blonde in an attempt to kill him.

The attack proved useless as the dark chakra rose to protect Naruto. When the smoke cleared, Naruto stood still untouched by anything. The dark chakra becoming weapons of death that was intent on avenging Hinata.

The next attack would prove to be an big surprise. "Go." Naruto said in quiet voice. Spikes of dark chakra grew and grew until four of the remaining five nin were through, the spot where their hearts used to be.

The fifth thought that he was safe in the trees far above Naruto. That kind of thinking had cost him his life as his body fell to the ground in front of Naruto. "Never underestimate me, you might not live to regret it." The blonde said with a dark grin. "I have avenged you, Hina-chan." Naruto said as held Hinata's body close to him.

--

With Shadow.

Shadow had noticed the black flame of darkness had died down a bit. He wanted to know for himself. Was Naruto in control of himself and the darkness, or did he become a slave to his own power.

Shadow had walked over and kneel over young Naruto and placed his right index and middle finger on the child's head. _'Good, he is in complete control of himself and has awakened his power.'_ Shadow thought.

Shadow stood up and turned to face Hinata's room. _'Now Lady Hinata, it's your turn to awake your true powers and take your place next to Naruto.' _Shadow thought as he headed for the young Hyuuga girl. _'I was right, the coming years are going to be very interesting'_ Shadow thought.

Shadow had entered Hinata's room and found her sleeping as well, but facing the east. He also seen the light chakra rise from her body just like the dark chakra did with Naruto. Shadow once again ran the seals for the genjutsu he used, before lightly touching Hinata's forehead.

--

Hinata's dream.

In her dream, Hinata was watching her crush run from a mob of villagers and ninjas that were holding weapons with the intent of killing young Naruto. She prayed that her crush would outrun his attackers and be okay.

Fate was very cruel to her, as she saw that the villagers had cornered Naruto in an alley with no way of escape. Young Hinata felt powerless as she saw Naruto being cut, stabbed, beaten to an bloody pulp. The more of the beating that she saw, the more she could stand the way the village treated Naruto.

When the mob was done and gone, she ran over to her crush and seen if she save him. Other than watching Naruto, she had started learning medic ninjutsu in her spare time, so she went to try to save little Naruto by using basic medic ninjutsu.

After doing what she could, she had ran Naruto to the hospital. She found some doctors that treated her crush like he was just another member of the village. Hinata sat in the waiting room hoping ti hear that Naruto was alright and would live.

Once again, fate was a cruel mistress. this fact was proven when the doctor came out of the operating room and told little Hinata that they did everything they could, but they were not able to save the Uzumaki. Hinata could not believe what she heard.

The Hyuuga heiress was broken. The object of her affection was dead. She would never hear him talk, laugh again. She would never be able to see Naruto run, play or eat ramen ever again.

At that moment, something inside of Hinata was released. Something that she never felt before. Something inside of her told her that she save Naruto.

--

In Hinata's head, within her dream.

'What is this power?' Hinata asked.

_"Do you want the power to save the one most dear to you?" the voice of a beautiful maiden asked._

'Are you the spirit of the Light?' Hinata asked.

_"Yes, and I have been waiting for you to awaken this power." The voice said. "Think carefully, this power is great and could bring forth great peace or destruction at whim of the one who controls it." The voice added._

Hinata had taken everything she saw and heard everything that led up to Naruto's death. She felt with that power she could hopefully bring Naruto back. She also thought that with this great power, she could protect Naruto, and get him to notice her and her feelings.

'Yes, I would like to learn to use this power to protect those that I treasure.' Hinata said. The spirit of Light knew that with Hinata in control of the power light at her command, existance would have a great chance of survival.

Hinata relaxed as she let the power of light wash over her. The sensation of this power was beyond her senses or understanding. When it was over, she ran to the body of her crush and poured her chakra into the injures and healed Naruto to the best of her newfound power.

Sadly, even though Hinata had healed Naruto, he didn't respond. She called out his name as she shook his body. To sadden her even more, Naruto still would not respond. Hinata spent the night crying over the dead body of Naruto.

--

With Shadow.

"Good, Their powers are now awakened." he said as he looked into the Hyuuga girl's mind. The flame of light died down as the flame of darkness. Shadow removed his fingers from Hinata's head. He then picked her up and moved her next to Naruto.

Moments later, Naruto and Hinata both woke up from the nightmares they were having and saw that they lying next to each other. Both children were now sporting blushes. "Nightmare?" Naruto asked as his face was red. Hinata nodded as her face was also red.

Hinata mustered the courage to tell the Naruto about her feelings. She told him of how she felt. To her surprise, Naruto drew her close and held her close to his heart. Hinata, acting on what her heart told her, returned the hug as they went back to sleep.

"I can see a lot of adventures in the future of this couple." Shadow said as he saw the scene from the shadows. He wished Naruto and Hinata good night as he went to his room.

End chapter 6

Data on Shinobi

Kakashi Hatake

Rank: Jonin, Former Anbu captain.

Jutsu: Very skill in Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and Taijutsu.

Teammates:

As an genin: The Fourth Hokage, Rin(Status is unknown), Obito Uchiha: dead.

As an jonin: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze: guardian of darkness, Sakura Haruno: Sasuke Uchiha fangirl, Sasuke Uchiha: sole survivor of the the Uchiha massacre.

Info: Kakashi is a former Anbu black ops ninja. He is one of the students of the Fourth Hokage. He is the sensei of team 7, though until he met Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura, he never passed a single team. He also has the Sharingan. Bloodline trait of the Uchiha clan. Has it to remember his dead teammate, Obito Uchiha.

Due to a review that I got on the 9th of july, I have decided to let the readers pick the teams for the rookie nine.


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto: The guardians of Light and Darkness

By

Swordsman of Darkness

Disclaimer: See prologue.

**Demon talking/Jutsu**

_Thoughts/Flashbacks_

Chapter 6: Meeting the Kyuubi

It had two months since Naruto and Hinata's awakening. Some key events in Naruto and Hinata's lives took place afterward. Some were good, while others were bad. One, Naruto and Kiba's friendship had turned into an rivalry for Hinata's heart. Unknown to Kiba, Naruto had won that battle before it even began.

The other event was when Shadow began training the duo in controlling their special chakra. To Shadow, their control stinked, in the beginning. During the two months, He taught the two how to control their light/dark and regular chakra.

Sometimes, while training with Naruto and Hinata, Shadow felt the familiar presence of his master, The Kyuubi, within the blonde. He then remember what Sarutobi about what happened with Naruto and the The Kyuubi.

If it was true, then Shadow had to tell Naruto and introduce the boy to his master. Before he could do that, Shadow had to get the okay from the Sandaime to tell Naruto and Hinata.

It was night time in Konoha, Shadow and Naruto were walking Hinata back to the Hyuuga compound, the two children were holding hands the whole way. After saying goodnight (or Naruto's case, a kiss on the cheek from Hinata.), Shadow and Naruto walked back to the Suzaku compound. The blonde had went to sleep in the room that Shadow gave him.

After hearing that Naruto was asleep, Shadow left to find Sarutobi. He needed to see his master.

--

With the Sandaime.

Sarutobi had finished with his tasks as Hokage for the day. After locking his office, the Sandaime headed to have a smoke with his favorite pipe. He stopped after having stepped outside of the Hokage tower. "What can I do for you, Shadow?" He asked as he turned around and saw Shadow bowing before him.

"I know that my master, Kyuubi is sealed within Naruto." Shadow said as lifted his head. "I wish to tell Naruto and Hinata of my Master." he added.

Sarutobi wasn't expecting this. He was hoping Naruto wouldn't find out about the Kyuubi until he turned sixteen. "Why?" The Hokage asked.

"It is best that he finds out now rather than later." Shadow replied. "And I think that if Hinata is going to the mistress of light and work with Naruto, she must know of this too." The masked ninja added.

Sarutobi saw that Shadow was right. In his mind, Sarutobi knew Naruto was entitled to know, but he feared the results of what could happen when Naruto find out the reason why most of the village hated him.

The Sandaime was broken from his thoughts when Shadow spoke again.

"I will take full blame for anything that Naruto does." Shadow assured.

Sandaime Sarutobi was convinced that with Shadow's guidence, Naruto and Hinata won't do anything awful. "Go ahead, Shadow." He said. "Do what you can for young Naruto." he added with the tone of an caring grandfather.

"Thank you, Hokage-Sama." Shadow replied as he disappear into the shadows. The next morning, Naruto and Hinata would the reason for the constant torture of Naruto.

--

The next morning.

Naruto awoke to a noise that sounded like someone was humming. To him, the song was something a mother would song to comfort her child or children. He sat up to find the source of the music. Naruto looked to his left and seen that Sayaka was setting his breakfast up for the blonde to eat.

"Good morning, Naruto-san." Sayaka said.

"Good morning, Sayaka-san." Naruto replied. "Has Shadow told you what Hina-chan and I are going to do in training?" The blonde asked.

"No, I'm sorry Naruto-san, Shadow-sama didn't tell us anything specific, but he did say that he has something special planned for you and Hinata-san." The young woman repliied.

While Naruto was eating his breakfast, Hinata was just arriving at the Suzaku compound. She was welcomed by Mikoto. The Suzaku woman led Hinata to Naruto's room, until Shadow was ready to begin their training.

"Good morning, Naru-kun." Hinata said as she sat beside her blonde crush. She had an small blush as she gave a kiss on the cheek.

Naruto had just finish his food when his Hinata sat next to him, had turned to face his lavender colored eyed love interest and gave a hug. "Good morning, Hina-chan." Naruto said as he sported his own blush.

"It seems that you two are ready and eager to start today's training." Shadow said as he appeared in the frame of the door. "Head out to the courtyard, I will be coming along shortly." He instructed. 'I hope nothing too bad comes of this.' Shadow thought as he saw Naruto and Hinata run towards the Suzaku courtyard.

"Mikoto, Sayaka." Shadow said as his cousins came around the corner. "You two are to make sure no one bothers us during training, alright?" he requested.

"Of course, Shadow-sama." The girls said as they bowed to Shadow.

"Stop with the 'sama' stuff, you know I hate formalities." Shadow told them as walked to meet with the next pair of guardians.

"We must address you as such." Mikoto said as she raised her head to meet Shadow's black eyes with her purple eyes.

"You are the heir of our clan." Sayaka explained. "To speak to you in any other way would be disrepectful to you." She ssaid as her gray eyes locked onto Shadow.

Shadow just shrugged his shoulders in defeat. No matter how many times he asked that of those in the clan around him, none would grant that one request. 'What did I do to get this kind of respect?' He pondered.

--

In the Suzaku courtyard.

"Before we begin, I wish to have a small chat with you two." Shadow said as he walk out into the courtyard. "Mainly you, Naruto."

"Why me, Shadow-sensei?" Naruto asked looking scared.

"Do know what happened seven years ago?" Shadow asked.

"The Kyuubi attacked the village for aparently no reason." Naruto answered.

"Do you two know the outcome of that battle?" The guardian asked of his two students.

"Yondaime-sama gave his life to defeat the Kyuubi." Hinata answered.

Shadow thought for a few seconds before talking once again. "How would you two liketo know the real reason behind the attack?" Shadow asked as he began running thru handsigns and later stopping on tiger. He then tapped Naruto and Hinata's heads, causing the trio to black out.

--

In Naruto's mind.

Shadow stood above Naruto and Hinata's small bodies in an place that looked like that an dank and dark sewer. 'This must from Naruto being lonely for most of his life so far.' Shadow as he looked around.

Shadow then felt an enormous amount of chakra coming from some direction. 'Is that chakra...My Master?!' He thought in surprise.

"Where..are...we?" Naruto asked. He looked around and saw the sewer. 'What in Kami's name happened that got me sent here?' The blonde thought. 'Hinata!' was the latest thought the came to the young blonde's mind.

The girl in question began to rise and got scared when she saw her surroundings. "Naru-kun!" Hinata said as she grabbed onto Naruto, who just held her close.

"Shadow-sensei, where are we?" Naruto asked. This place was completely new to him.

"We are in you mind, Naruto." Shadow replied. "Come this way with me." he instructed of the two children. "And stick close, I don't want you two getting lost." He added.

Naruto and Hinata were following Shadow as he led them to the source of the chakra that he felt. The two kids came to stop as they seen that their sensei had stopped as well. What surprised them more than Shadow just stop walking, was that he was now down on his knee bowing in the huge gate-like doors before them.

"Shadow-sensei, why are you bowing?" Hinata asked in confusion.

"I'm bowing, because I'm in the company of my master, Kyuubi-sama." Shadow said shocking the kids. "Master Kyuubi, please rise from your slumber." He said, still on his knees. "It I, the heir of the Suzaku clan." He added.

Shadow's words were rewarded with a deep growl which made Naruto and Hinata looked in direction of the two huge doors in freight.

**"Ahh, Shadow, it has a long time since I last spoke to you." **Kyuubi said. "**What are the children doing here in the boy's mind?"** He asked.

"I brought them to meet you, my master." Shadow replied. "And to show the truth of the battle that took place on that day." he added.

"Why do you call the Kyuubi your master, Shadow-sensei?" Naruto asked. "And why are you in my body anyway?" The blonde asked as he turned his attention to the Nine Tailed Fox.

"I call Kyuubi-sama my master, because of him, my clan became powerful." Shadow answered."My family for generatons have always protected and served Kyuubi-sama and Lady Bara." Shadow explained

"My great-great grandfather saved Kyuubi-sama and Lady Bara when they were kits." The masked ninja told them. "In return, they gave my clan great power to create and be nearly immortal." Shadow said. "I would gladly give my life for him at any time." He added.

**"To answer your second question, your father, The Yondaime sealed me into you."** Kyuubi answered.

"Why did Yondaime-sama sealed you into Naru-kun?" Hinata asked of the Fox while holding Naruto close to her heart.

"Because my master attacked the village in an raged state of mind." Shadow said as he rosed to his feet. "Someone killed Lady Bara, Master's unborn kits and destroyed the shrine that my clan built to honor Kyuubi-sama." He added as he looked towards his master.

**"Someone who had the scent of a snake caused all of the damage to your life." **Kyuubi said. **"I wish to make it up to you, I will help Shadow train you." **Kyuubi offered to the young blonde.

Naruto looked at Kyuubi and nodded with emotion. He then looked over at Hinata and expected the look of hatred. To the blonde's surprise, Hinata had tears and pulled Naruto close and hugged him in saddness and forgiveness.

"Please forgive me, Naru-kun." She said with tears streaming down her face. "I didn't know that was the reason the village beat you." She said as she tighten her girp.

"You don't hate me for now knowing the truth about me?" Naruto asked in wonder.

"I could never hate you, Naru-kun." Hinata said. "I love you, and I always will." She added as she buried her head in the crook of his neck.

"Oh, Hina-chan!" Naruto said as he starting shedding tears of his own, in happiness.

"Don't worry Kyuubi-sama, I will watch over them with my life." Shadow said as he bowed to his master. "Lady Hinata is just like Lady Bara, is she not, master?" He asked.

Kyuubi nodded as he saw the scene in front of him.

--

Back in the real world.

"So now, you two know the truth." Shadow said getting nod from the two children who were coming to. "How do you feel now, knowing why the village hated you and how do you about what your father did, Naruto?" He asked.

Naruto was still stunned from the fact that the Yondaime was his father. "Nothing changes, I continue to walk my chosen path in life with Hina-chan by my side." The young blonde said as Hinata held him close and blushed.

Shadow let the two have the rest of the day to themselves. Leaving them with message that in two years, when they turn nine, they will start going to the academy. 'Being by Lady Hinata's side will only make you a better person in the end, Lord Naruto.' Shadow thought as he left them under a tree in the courtyard.

End Chapter 6.

Data on Shinobi

Kurenai Yuhi

Rank: Jonin.

Teammates:

Canon: Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba.

This story: Undecided yet.

Info: In the anime, She known as an Genjutsu mistress. Her best friend is Mitarashi Anko. She unequalled in the field of Genjutsu.

A/n: To those who are wondering why Tsunade abandoned Naruto, The fourth sealed Tsunade's memories of him and Naruto away, so she would not have to feel anymore emotional pain.


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto: The guardians of Light and Darkness

By

Swordsman of Darkness

Disclaimer: See prologue.

**Demon talking/Jutsu**

_Thoughts/Flashbacks_

Chapter 7: Entering the academy

Two years had passed by in a flash. Shadow had managed to train Naruto and Hinata in not only their chakra, but weapon and maritial art/taijutsu styles. Shadow had taught Naruto to use Shotokan karate. He also helped Hinata with her Gentle Fist taijutsu. Shadow had the two spar against each other to test their mastery at times.

The Suzaku heir had also helped the two kids take the control of their respective chakra. He had them do certain chakra control exercises under an intense amount of pressure.

The idea was to have their chakra fight along side them so to speak. There were three levels to their control that Shadow had told them.

Level one was to have their their strength, speed and endurance increased. Level two was to have their chakra form into claws. Level three was to form chakra armor for battle.

Shadow had Naruto and Hinata trained in the way of the sword. He had given the kids each an sword. Naruto had the Muramasa sword, while Hinata had the Masamune.

The Suzaku heir had the pair study under Mikoto in basic swordsman ship. He watched and studied how quickly Naruto and Hinata picked everything Mikoto had taught them.

Shadow also made sure that they had some medical ninjutsu in their arsenal in case anything happened.

--

On the first day of their training at the academy, Shadow had walked them to the academy and taken notice of their clothing.

Naruto was wearing an dark blue shirt and pants combo. He also had blue shinobi sandals and a black cloak with the hood up and covering most of his face. His cloak had the kanji for 'Darkness' on the back.

Hinata had an brown pair of pants that mildly showed off her figure. An indigo-blue kimono top with the kanji for 'Light' on the back and blue shinobi sandals. Hinata's clothes were a bit tight, but only because Naruto had told that she need not to hide her lovely figure.

Naruto and Hinata had found out that Shikamaru and Chouji would be in the same class with them. To the guardians, being with their friends could make the time in the academy go by faster.

Before they went into the classroom, an chuunin with brown hair and in a ponytail style and an scar across his face had walked up to them. "Welcome, Shadow." The man said as he held his hand out to greet Shadow, Naruto and Hinata.

"Hello, Iruka." Shadow replied grasped the chunin's hand.

"So, are these the two new students?" Iruka asked as he took an look at Hinata and Naruto.

"Yes, I trust that you will help them become the best they can." Shadow said. "See you two later, Naruto, Lady Hinata." He added as he left.

"You two wait here while I get the class settled." Iruka said. as he went in to get the class to be silent. "Class, I would like to introduce two new students who will be joining us." The chuunin stated. "Alright, come on in you two." Iruka said to the guardians.

Naruto came in first, followed closely by Hinata. "My name is Hinata Hyuuga." The guardian of light said.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Tha guardian of darkness said.

After they had introduced themselves and Iruka had got them settled, the class had began to learn about the history of the Leaf village. During Iruka's lectures, Naruto and Shikamura had fell asleep with their heads down.

--

When lunch came, the students had went out to the field. Naruto and Hinata sat under an tree with a lot of shade. The peace and quiet of lunch was soon destoryed as Kiba had came over to hit on Hinata.

"Hey, Hinata, why don't you leave Naruto here and come have lunch with me?" Kiba asked.

"Thank you, but no thank you." Hinata replied. "But i'm spending time with Naru-kun." She added. Hinata had laid Naruto's head on her lap and began to play with his hair.

The rest of lunch had went on with Kiba asking Hinata out until he caused Naruto to reach an boiling point.

"Hina-chan said no." Naruto said as he got up and dusted himself off. "So leave already." He added.

"Make me, Naruto." Kiba said being cocky, thinking that he could knock out Naruto. His dog Akamaru, also got ready to fight.

Naruto just stood still waiting for Kiba to make an move.

"This is going to be easy." Kiba said as he and Akamaru went on the attack. Kiba had thrown some smoke bombs to the ground, hoping to blind Naruto.

Naruto still did nothing.

In the smokescreen, Akamaru had transformed into Kiba. Both Kibas proformed their famliy seals. "Shikyaku no jutsu." Kiba said as he and Akamaru began walking like dogs.

"Are you going to attack me or what?" Naruto asked.

Kiba had an grin on his face as he and Akamaru launched their attack. "Gatsuuga!!" Kiba yelled flying toward the blonde.

To Kiba's surprise, the attack went right through Naruto. He turned around to see that Naruto didn't even have an scratch on him. "How? you didn't move an inch." The Inuzuka boy wondered.

"Care to try again?" Naruto asked with an grin on his face.

"Gladly." Kiba replied as he and Akamaru once again charged towards Naruto. "Gatsuuga!"

Once again, the attack went right through Naruto.

"How...?" Kiba asked stunned. One thing Kiba had going for him was the fact that he never gave up. For the third time, He and Akamaru charged Naruto from his sides. "Gatsuuga!" He yelled.

This time Naruto had dodged by jumping straight into the air. This caused Kiba and Akamaru to crash into each other, knocking both out cold.

"I was hoping that was going to be more fun, oh well." Naruto said as he and Hinata began to go back inside for class. Naruto and Hinata couldn't wait to see what the rest of their time at the academy would be like.

Unknown to the guardians, Shadow was watching from above. 'Impressive use of your Dark chakra, Lord Naruto.' He thought. 'Hope Lord Naruto remembers what we talked about.' he added. "Lady Tsunade, Lord Minato, I am watching over young Naruto for you." He thought outloud. "I will make sure that he is well protected."

End chapter 7

Teams so far:

Team 7: Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Inuzuka Kiba.

Team 8: Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino.

Team 10: Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru.

Voting still open for two more chapters.

Data on Shinobi

Jiraiya

Rank: Sannin

Known famliy: his own: unknown,

Naruto(godchild)

Known as the toad hermit, Jiraiya is the same ninja who trained Minato to become the fourth hokage. He is Naruto's God father, because of giving Minato and Kushina the idea of naming their child Naruto. Author of the Icha Icha book series. Known as an super pervert.

A/n: Name an Naruto character that you want data on, and I will do my best to supply info on that character.

In my Mega Man X story, I have the city up. So the voting is open for the next mission, the poll is on my profile.


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto: The guardians of Light and Darkness

By

Swordsman of Darkness

Disclaimer: See prologue. I don't own any ideas from Street Fighter either

**Demon talking/Jutsu**

_Thoughts/Flashbacks_

Chapter 8: Academy years part 2.

The academy in their final year, was proving to be very boring in terms of Iruka's lectures. The guardians didn't worry much about that. The training is where they excelled. In their shuriken and kunai training, Naruto and Hinata were on point when practicing their throws. Their ninjutsu and genjutsu were very good. The results their training produced were impressive. The duo were nearly unmatched by any of their peers except for one Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto and Hinata knew the story of Sasuke's quiet nature. His famliy was murdered by his own older brother, all in one night. Hinata was hoping that wouldn't stop Sasuke from making friends. She and Naruto walked over to the Uchiha who was sitting at his seat with his head in his hands, deep in thought. Sasuke was wearing an blue shirt and gray shorts.

"Excuse me, Uchiha-san." Hinata said catching Sasuke's attention. "My name is Hyuuga Hinata and this is Uzumaki Naruto." Hinata added as she and Naruto offered their hands in friendship.

Before Sasuke could react, an voice of an young girl had interrupted them. "Stay away from Sasuke-Kun" Said an pink-haired girl. "Hello, Sasuke-Kun." The girl said as she looked at the black haired boy.

"Hn." Sasuke replied, not paying much attention to the three that was next to him.

At lunch, Naruto had to deal with Kiba hitting on Hinata after already being told no. It ended with another fight, which Naruto won again. However, today would be different. After defeating Kiba, Naruto went back to the tree where Hinata was waiting for him. Blocking his way was none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

"What do you want, Sasuke?" Naruto asked. The blonde was wondering why Sasuke would get in his way and he was hoping the reason was an good one.

"Fight me." Sasuke ordered.

"Why should I fight you?" Naruto questioned. Naruto was not planing on fighting for no reason.

"Because I am an Uchiha." Sasuke said in an smug tone.

"Sorry, just because you are an Uchiha, doesn't mean I will fight you when you say so." Naruto said as he went around him and continued towards his Hinata.

"I know the real reson you won't fight me." Sasuke said hoping to goad Naruto into fighting. "You're scared that I might make you look bad in front of your girlfriend." He added. "I mean one loser deserves another loser." The Uchiha heir said. Sasuke got his wish when Naruto turned around to face him in his Shotokan karate stance.

"Ready to fight, Sasuke?" Naruto asked in an angered tone.

Sasuke pulled out two kunai and charged Naruto, and slashed Naruto's cloak open. Naruto was wearing his black shirt and pants combo with black sandals.

Sasuke once again charged Naruto with the two kunai aiming for Naruto's neck. This time, Naruto was ready as he pulled out his own kunai and blocked Sasuke's attack.

While blocking Sasuke's attack, Naruto kneed Sasuke in the stomach, which made Sasuke jumped back to avoid the blow. Naruto had took of his cloak and tossed it to Hinata and got ready for Sasuke's next attack.

What happened next surprised Naruto as Sasuke ran thru handseals and on the tiger handseal. **"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" **Sasuke said as blew fireballs towards Naruto.

Naruto didn't have a chance to use any jutsu to counter Sasuke's fire jutsu. He was too busy dodging and avoiding the fireballs that was coming at him, that he didn't notice Sasuke sneak up behind him and hit him with a clubbing blow to the back of the head.

--

"Naru-Kun!" Hinata said with worry for her love.

"Don't worry, Sasuke-kun won't hurt your Naruto...too much." Said the same pink haired girl from earlier whose name was Sakura Haruno.

This time she was joined by another girl. She wore an purple tanktop and shorts. parts of her body were wrapped up in banages, though she wasn't hurt. She was an blonde named Ino Yamanaka. She was known as the rival to Sakura for Sasuke's affections. "This is just a small work out for Sasuke-kun." She said.

--

The dark guardian began to rise and shake the cobwebs from his head. "My turn to show you an fireball." Naruto said as he ran thru similar hand seals, but longer. Naruto then stopped on the tiger hand seal and held his index finger and thumb to his mouth. **"Dark Style: Fireball of Darkness Jutsu!!"** Naruto said as he launched black fireballs in Sasuke's direction.

Naruto's fireballs were slightly faster than Sasuke's. The Uchiha heir could barely dodge any of the fireballs as they burned his skin and clothes. Sasuke tried to kneel so he could defend against the dark fireballs, but was knocked to the ground.

"You're done." Naruto said as he began to walk away.

He didn't notice Sasuke get up and pick up his kunai, hoping to get a sneak attack in on Naruto. 'That's what you think!' Sasuke thought.

"Naru-kun!" Hinata said. Her calling of Naruto's name caused her blonde love to look in her direction. Naruto followed her line of view which caused him to turn around to see Sasuke charging him with two kunai.

Sasuke was getting close to Naruto by the second. He brought the two kunai closer and closer to Naruto's neck, only to see Naruto duck to avoid the blow.

"SHORYUKEN!!" Naruto said as rose straight into the air as his fist connected with Sasuke's chin. Sasuke landed on his back, out cold. Naruto, however, landed on his feet like an cat. "Like I said before." Naruto said as he once again turned in Hinata's direction. "You're done." Naruto said as he walked over to his Hina-chan.

Lunch was over as Sakura, Ino and an horde of Sasuke Fangirls began to check on their beloved Uchiha. They were happy to know that Sasuke wasn't too badly hurt. To Sakura, Ino and the other fangirls, Sasuke was the greatest person since the Fourth Hokage. 'That blonde idiot got lucky against Sasuke-Kun.' The fangirls thought.

As Naruto began to walk over to Hinata, he felt that his ankle was hurt. He knelt down to study the pain. True to his thoughts, Naruto found out that his ankle was sprained. He was about to use his medical ninjutsu to heal his ankle until an monotone voice broke his thoughts.

"Do you need any help?" asked the mysterious voice.

Naruto looked up to see an young boy with his hand offered in assisstance. The boy had black hair that was standing up. He wore blue sandals, brown pants and a long jacket that covered some of his face. He had black sunglasses that covered his eyes.

"Thank you." Naruto said as he took the boy's hand. They had walked over to Hinata who had began to heal Naruto's ankle.

"What's your name?" asked Naruto. He wanted to know the name of the person who would help him out of the kindness of his heart.

"Aburame Shino, of the Aburame clan." The boy answered.

To Naruto and Hinata, they thought that Shino was an quiet person for some reason.

"Thank you for helping Naru-kun." Hinata said after she finished working on Naruto's ankle.

"You're welcome." Shino said as he began to leave for class.

"Shino, why are so quiet and alone?" Naruto asked the Aburame boy.

Instead of explaining the reason, Shino decided to show the couple the answer to their question. He held up his arms to let small insects out of his jacket.

The reaction that Shino got was not what he was expecting. Instead of running away in freight or trying to kill the insects, Naruto and Hinata held one of their hands to let the insects rest on their hands. "You're not afraid of my insects?" Shino asked.

"No, bugs don't scare us." Naruto said as he had ten of Shino's insects resting on his right hand.

"Our sensei told us that even the smallest of creatures can make an big difference in this world." Hinata said as she had eight of Shino's insects on her left hand.

Though Shino would never show it on his face, He knew that he could trust Naruto and Hinata. Once Naruto and Hinata stood up, the trio began to walk back to class.

--

Unknown to them, they were being watched through an crystal ball used by the Third Hokage himself, Sarutobi. He was using the crystal ball to study the academy students. To see how to make the best three-man teams out of academy students.

_'Naruto, you may have just found the best teammates you could hope for.'_ Sarutobi thought as he gazed into the ball. He looked up to see Shadow enter his office, through the window. "Why don't you ever use the door like everyone else?" Sarutobi asked with an grin on his face.

"I was always told by Lord Minato, Lord Hiashi and my father before he died, to be myself." Shadow said as he sat down in the chair before the old man. "So coming through the window is my way of being myself." The masked ninja added.

Sarutobi chuckled, he was expecting an answer like that from Shadow. After his fit of laughter, The Third Hokage brought Shadow's attention to the crystal ball. "You have trained young Naruto and Hinata well." Sarutobi commented. "You should be proud of how well they are doing in their training." The old man added.

"I am." Shadow replied. "That's why I push them to go that extra distance, because I know these two can do great things." The masked ninja added. "The only thing we have an problem with during training is the fact that Naruto can't do the basic clone jutsu." Shadow said.

"Well don't worry, I'm sure that Naruto will find some way to fix that problem." Sarutobi said. "Now then if you excuse me, I have to put together the teams for when the children complete their academy training." The old man said.

"I understand." Shadow said as he stood up to leave. "Have an good day, Hokage-sama." He added as bowed and left.

End chatper.

I chose to introduce the rest of the rookie nine in this chapter. Readers have until next chapter to cast votes for teams.

Data on Shinobi

Ibiki Morino

Famliy: an little brother who left the village, after being trick by his sensei who also left the village.

Rank: Jonin/Special Jonin/Anbu(I can't remember for the life of me.)

Info: Ibiki is the head of the Anbu black ops torture and interrogation squad. His mind games can cause enemies to crack with little ease. He heads the first part of the Chunin Selection Exam. To date, few have ever survive his mind games, Naruto being one of them. He is loyal to the Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves.

Here is an poll on what character will be next in the "Data on Shinobi" part of the chapters.

Gaara

Anko

Shizune

Zabuza

Temari

Matsuri.

The character with the most votes will be the next one to have some their data displayed.

Later.


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto: The guardians of Light and Darkness

By

Swordsman of Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Naruto, Mortal Kombat or Street Fighter related.

**Demon talking/Jutsu**

_Thoughts/Flashbacks_

Chapter 9: The day has finally come, New generation of ninja are born.

Naruto had woken up to the sight of the sun rising over the village hidden in the leaves. He had left his to prepare for the day. Today was the day of his final exam and to see if he was worthy of becoming an genin.

The blonde had showered and put on his black shirt and pants. Naruto had put his cloak on over his clothes and pulled the hood over his face. After eating the breakfast that Mikoto had set in his room, the young blonde had said his byes to Shadow, Mikoto and Sayaka.

Naruto had raced over to the Hyuuga compound to pick up Hinata and head to the academy so they could begin their final day as academy students and look forward to their days as full-fledged shinobi of the Leaf. "Hello Hyuuga-san, is Hinata-chan home?" Naruto asked the Hyuuga guard outside of the door.

"Yes, she is up and on her way to the door as we speak." The guard said.

As if on cue, Hinata came out in her kimono top and brown pants. To Naruto, the sun had brought out his Hina-chan's beauty to new level. As she looked the Uzumaki in the eyes, his cheek began to blaze red. Hinata had caught notice of his cheeks and began to giggle.

"Good morning, Naru-kun." Hinata said as she began to hug Naruto.

"Good morning, Hina-chan." Naruto said as he returned the hug. "Are you ready to become an genin?" He asked.

"Yeah." the blue-haired girl replied. "After we pass the test, I hope we can be on the same team together." Hinata said.

"Nothing could make me happier than to be on your team, Hina-chan." Naruto said he gave Hinata an kiss on the cheek.

The duo had decided to run all the way to academy, so they could get last minute training on their jutsu skills. When they arrived at the academy, they found an group of their friends waiting for them. After saying their hellos to Shikamaru, Chouji and Shino, the five had proceeded to enter the academy for what they hoped to be their last day.

When Naruto and Hinata entered their class, they had found the class in their usual routine. Most of the class talking to the friends. In Sakura and Ino's case, arguing about who would have the right to sit next to Sasuke.

The class had continued their noisy activities until Iruka and an gray haired man came into the class. The man was known as Mizuki, He had helped Iruka teach and prepare the class for the shinobi world (or Naruto's case make his life an living hell.).

Over the years at the academy, the blonde had seen Iruka as an big brother. Naruto had also seen the tricks and ploys of Mizuki and often told Iruka, who would do all he could to protect the boy.

"Class, today is your last day as students and because it's so, we have the final exam to see where you stand at in class." Iruka said as he slienced the class. "Mizuki and I will begin to pass out the tests, please be quiet while testing is in progress." Iruka added as he and Mizuki handed out tests to the young shinobi-in-training.

When Naruto and Hinata got their papers, they noticed that the material on the tests while completely different, so Naruto tried to dispel the genjutsu on his test, but nothing happened. The blonde had tried to answer the questions to the best of his abilities and hoped for the best.

Two and an half hours had passed since the test had began, and most students began to put their papers and pencils down. Others were still trying their best to answer the questions and hope to become shinobi.

Naruto was one those who were still trying. Hinata had finished and hour ago and was waiting for the next part of the exam to began.

Half hour later, all of the students were finished with the written part of the test. Now came the part that Naruto had serious trouble with, the jutsu portion. "Now that you are done with the written part, each of you will be called one by one to test your jutsu." Iruka said as he and Mizuki left the room to get ready the next part of the test.

Hinata had noticed that Naruto was a little nervous. "Don't worry Naru-kun, you'll pass and we will be on an team together." Hinata said trying to cheer her love up.

"You're right Hina-chan, I shouldn't be so nervous about this." Naruto said. "I will pass or die trying." The blonde said.

One by one, the began to get called and brought into another room. They would soon come back with an headband as proof of their passing and head outside to meet their parents.

"Aburame Shino." Iruka called from the other room.

The quiet boy left to proform the task needed to pass. He then left after getting his handband for passing the test.

Three hours went by and student after student had headed outside of the academy to meet their parents who showed their happiness for thei children who passed and became shinobi.

Finally, it was Naruto's turn. The young blonde went into the room and came face to face with Iruka and Mizuki.

"Okay Naruto, I need you to proform and transformation jutsu, clone jutsu and replacement jutsu, understand?" Iruka asked.

"Understood." Naruto replied.

"Good, Now proform the replacement jutsu now...**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!!**" Iruka ordered as fireballs began to fly towards Naruto.

On cue, The blonde had porform the jutsu and replaced himself with an burnt piece of wood. He then came back into the room.

"Good work, Naruto." Iruka said. "Now proform the transformation jutsu." The scarred chunin ordered.

Once again, Naruto proformed this jutsu with ease and had the perfect person in mind for this transformation. The person on his mind was the man who saved him from an mob of attackers, Shadow.

"Transforming into Shadow, very impressive." Mizuki commented. In his mind, Naruto was nothing but an demon that needed to die and after what he had planned was taken care of, He would take Naruto's life.

"Now all's that is left is the clone jutsu." Mizuki said with an hidden grin. He knew Naruto had trouble with this certain jutsu and the blonde failing the test because that was part of his plan.

Naruto had doubt in his mind. This was one jutsu that no matter how much training with Shadow and Hinata still could not help him master this jutsu. He chose not to worry about that and attempt to pass this part of the test.

**"Clone Jutsu!!" **Naruto said after running thru the handseals needed. The result was not good enough to pass. The clones had looked like trash. Naruto knew that hurt his chances to pass the test.

After an small chat, Iruka and Mizuki had told Naruto that they could not pass him. The clone jutsu was needed to pass the test and the blonde had failed that part. Heartbroken, Naruto walked out and headed towards the playground and sat on the swing.

As he walked by the students and their families, he heared certain things. Things like praise for those who passed and gratefulness that Naruto had failed the test and did not become an shinobi.

Hinata had tried to cheer him up, but it to no good. Naruto had poured his soul into passing the test. It had hurt his soul that he came up short. Hinata had decided to talk to Shadow and go from there.

The young blonde was depressed he didn't respond to almost anything. At an distance, Mizuki stood at an window on the second floor enjoying the sight of Naruto's depression. He then decided to put his plan in action.

Mizuki waited until Naruto was the only one left in the playground. When he saw that the Uzumaki was alone, he decided to make his move. He walked up to Naruto and put his hand on the young boy's shoulder. Mizuki began to tell Naruto of an way of how to become an shinobi.

--

Later that night.

Laying on his bed, Iruka stared at the moon thru his bedroom window. He felt sorry for Naruto. He knew that the boy wanted to become an ninja. Even though he tried everything he could to help, Naruto was never able to master the basic clone jutsu.

A few minutes after Iruka starting have deep thoughts about Naruto's test result and his past. He could feel that his and Naruto's life were almost the same. Early in his life, he was the bottom of the barrel. not many respected him. There was however one key part of his life and Naruto's that were the same. They were both orphans.

Before Iruka could any further in thoughts, Mizuki was banging on his door hoping that he would answer.

"What is it, Mizuki?" Iruka asked after he opened his door.

"It's Naruto!" Mizuki said. "He broke into the hokage tower and stole the forbidden scroll of sealing." He added.

"Why would he do that?" Iruka wondered.

"Who knows?" Mizuki asked. "Come on, there's an meeting at the tower." The gray haired ninja said.

--

At the Hokage Tower.

Iruka and Mizuki to find numerous chunin and jounin ninja blaming Naruto for the theft and planning to hunt down and make him pay dearly for this act.

To Iruka's surprise, He didn't see Shadow among the gathered ninja. To tell the truth, Shadow wasn't an ninja of any village. His family lived outside of the village walls until Shadow was rescued by Minato and Hiashi. Even though he wasn't there, Iruka knew that anything Naruto or Hinata-related would sooner or later hear about it and act.

"The scroll of sealing was stolen earlier tonight." Sarutobi said making himself known. "It appears that it is the hands of Naruto." He added. "Find Naruto and the scroll and bring them here!!" Sarutobi ordered.

--

At the Suzaku compound.

Shadow was busy training Hinata in an advanced level of swordsmanship. He didn't even think that Naruto had caused any trouble.

At that moment, Mikoto was making her way to find Shadow so she could relay all that she heard. The faster she ran, the more her green hair flowed in the wind. She then came to the courtyard where she could hear Shadow teaching Hinata an move that she use to cause cuts and injuries to her opponents. Mikoto opened the door to find her cousin and the guardian of light training. "Shadow-sama, something big has happened in the Hokage Tower." She said.

"Let Sarutobi handle it." Shadow said as turned to face his cousin. "He may be old, but there is little to nothing that can stop him when it comes to the village's safety." He added.

"But it deals with Naruto-san!" The green haired Suzaku shinobi said catching her cousin by surprise.

"Please explain everything to me." Shadow said. Mikoto began to tell Shadow everything that she had heard and by the time that she was finished, Shadow was ready to find Naruto and get the truth. "Hinata, come with me." Shadow said as he began to stand. "We must find Naruto and get the truth ourselves, his very life is in danger!" He added. His words had the desired effect on Hinata as she rose and channeled chakra to her eyes to form her Byakugan.

'Please be safe, Naru-kun!' Hinata thought as she and Shadow left to find the guardian of darkness.

--

With Mizuki.

'Now that I trold everybody what Naruto did, they'll be glad that I destroyed him.' The gray haired chunin thought. 'And of course, I keep the scroll for myself' He added as an sick smirk appeared on his face.

Mizuki was charging to meet with Naruto in the location that he told the boy to go to. He was so sure that his plan would work, that he failed to notice that fate had played it's hand.

--

With Iruka.

Iruka had looked almost everywhere he thought Naruto could hide at. From the Ichiraku Ramen shop to his old apartment. There was one place he hadn't looked yet. He went to he thought he could find Naruto.

Iruka began to run to the forest that led out of the village. As he got deeper into the forest, Iruka could hear the panting of someone who was working hard on something. He then saw an black blob on an tree limb and chose to investigate. As he got closer, Iruka heard the laughter of an small boy. He then came to the realization that he had found Naruto. "So, this is where you been hiding, Naruto?" Iruka asked shocking the boy.

"You're early, sensei." Naruto said as he stood up. "I only had time to learn one jutsu." He added as he jumped down with the scroll tied to his back.

"You were studying jutsu from the forbidden scroll of sealing?" Iruka asked confused.

"Yeah, and if I show you what I learned, you'll pass me and I can become an ninja, right Iruka-Sensei?" Naruto asked.

--

With Shadow and Hinata.

Shadow and Hinata were tracking Naruto by his dark chakra. The dark guardian's chakra had led them to the forest the Iruka had eariler ventured into. "Where is he, Hinata?" Shadow asked of his student.

"About ten miles deep into the forest." Hinata said. "I sense two other chakra signatures." She alerted her sensei. "One is with Naru-kun, the other is on course to meet up with them." She added.

"I see." Shadow said. "Let's go, I have an bad feeling about this." He commented as he took off towards Naruto and his guests.

"Hai." Hinata responded as she followed closely behind.

--

With Naruto and Iruka.

"Who told you that?" Unimo Iruka asked of his blonde student.

"Mizuki-sensei told me." Naruto replied. "He told me of where the scroll was, how to get in unnoticed and how to steal it." The blonde added as he jumped down from the tree.

'Mizuki set this up?' Iruka pondered. 'But why?' He asked in his thoughts.

Before the scarred chunin could conjure his next thought, He heard kunai and shuirken flying towards him and Naruto. "Look out!" Iruka said as he had chose not only to push Naruto out of the way, but take the full force of the small, but deadly weapons.

"I see you found our little hideaway." Mizuki said making himself known.

"So that's the way it is, huh?" Iruka asked. "I should have known." He added as he looked up and seen Mizuki looking down on him and Naruto with two huge Shuriken on his back.

"Naruto, give me the scroll now." Mizuki said as he turned his attention to the blonde.

"Wait an second, what is going here?" Naruto asked as he saw Iruka bound to the wall of an cabin with the kunai and shuriken.

"Naruto, Don't let Mizuki get the scroll." Iruka said as he pulled the small weapons out of his body. "It contains forbidden jutsu that could put this village in grave danger." Iruka added. "Mizuki used you to get the scroll for himself, for his own power." Iruka told the blonde.

Naruto heeded his academy sensei's words and got into his taijutsu stance.

"Naruto, Iruka's just trying to scare you because he doesn't want you to have the scroll." Mizuki said hoping to get into the dark guardian's head.

"Stop lying, Mizuki." Iruka said as leaned against the cabin. "Don't let him trick you Naruto." Iruka pleaded.

Naruto stood in his stance in silence, thinking in his mind who to trust.

All the while, Mizuki just chuckled as he planned on using his ace in the hole to get the scroll. "Oh, I'll tell you whose really lying." Mizuki said.

"No, Mizuki!!" Iruka shouted.

"They have been lying to you your whole life, Naruto." The gray haired chunin said as an grin appeared on his face. "Since the decree made 12 years ago." He added.

"What decree are you talking about, Mizuki?" Naruto asked.

"Everyone knows but you." Mizuki replied. "Iruka's trying to hide it from you even now, he'd do anything to shut me up." He added.

Naruto just stood there and remained silent as the chunin continued.

"Dont' tell him it's forbidden." Iruka shouted trying to keep Naruto from hearing something that could scar him for life.

"The decree is that no one can tell you that the Nine Tailed Fox is inside you." Mizuki said looking down at the blonde.

Naruto looked up at the rat chunin above him and smirked. "I already know about that little subject, you fool!" The blonde said shocking both chunin ninja.

Mizuki in an fit of rage, grabbed one of his shuriken and threw it at Naruto. He didn't plan on Iruka taking the blow for the blonde. The act itself even took Mizuki by surprise.

"Why did you take the hit meant for me, Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked as he seen what happened with wide eyes.

"Because we are alot alike, you and I, Naruto." Iruka said as he felt the pain surge throughout his body. The scarred chunin began to tell Naruto of his life as an young child.

Naruto understood the meaning of the tale of Iruka's life.

Mizuki, however, took sick pleasure in laughing at what was happening before him.

--

With Shadow and Hinata.

"Shadow-sensei, There has been some blood spilled." Hinata said alerting her sensei.

"Let's get the lead out, Hinata." Shadow said. "Naruto needs us and we have to make it." He added as he and Hinata began to run faster.

"Hai." The girl said as her heart began to tear in fear of what could happen to Naruto.

--

With Naruto.

"Don't make me laugh!" Mizuki said. "Iruka always hated you, he was orphaned because the Nine Tailed Fox killed his parents." The gray ninja added. "And that beast is now inside of you." Mizuki said as he began to laugh.

Naruto still shocked from what Iruka did for him, didn't move, seeing that Mizuki was ready to throw another shuriken.

"Time to die, Naruto!" Mizuki said as he launche the weapon aiming for Naruto's heart. It looked like Naruto was going to die until...

SMASH!!

The shuriken was reduced to an pile of rubble. Naruto had looked up, as Mizuki looked down from his spot in the tree to Shadow.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Shadow asked. "Naruto, what's going on here?" The Suzaku asked. Naruto hadn't responded, so Shadow looked into the blonde's eyes and saw the truth. "So, this was your doing, eh, Mizuki?" Shadow asked in an enraged stage of mind.

Mizuki didn't answer. He didn't really need to say anything. Hinata could tell from reading Mizuki's chakra that whatever planned had just went up in smoke.

"You don't need to answer me." Shadow said. "Since you tried to attack Naruto, your life is forfeit." He added as three metal claws extended from both of his hands. the claws had grew about seven feet.

"No!" Naruto shouted. "He's mine." He added as he put his hands in an Ram handseal. **"Shadow Clone Jutsu!!" **Naruto shouted as thousands of clones had appeared out of nowhere. "Hina-chan, please heal Iruka-sensei." Naruto requested. Hinata had went right to work.

'They're not illusions, they're real clones.' Iruka thought as Hinata was healing his injuries. 'Naruto has mastered an forbidden jutsu.' He added. 'Naruto was meant for great things, afterall.' Iruka thought.

"Well, are you coming for me? Or are we coming for you?" Naruto asked.

All that could be heard from that moment was the screams of pain from Mizuki as Naruto pounded him into the ground. After Naruto gotten his fill, he punched Mizuki sqaure in the forehead, knocking the traitor out cold.

--

The next morning.

The sun rose and began to shine through the forest. The sun even casted it's light on four figures. "Naruto, come here for an minute." Iruka said. "I've got something I want to give you." He added.

Naruto walked toward Iruka after the chunin asked for him to come close. The blonde had walked to the scarred chunin and had stopped. Naruto looked Iruka in the eyes, wondering what Iruka could want.

Iruka had asked Naruto to close his eyes for an short time. Naruto was wondering what was going on. After waiting for the signal from Iruka. Naruto had noticed that Iruka did not have his headband on. The blonde then noticed that something was on his forehead.

"Congrats, Naruto." Iruka said as he smiled and gave an thumbs up. "You have passed, you are now an genin of the village hidden in the leaves." The scarred chunin added.

"Thank you, Iruka-sensei." Naruto said as he bowed to his academy teacher.

"Excellent work, Naruto." Shadow said.

"Good job, Naru-kun!" Hinata said as she hugged Naruto with all her might. Naruto had returned her gesture with equal effort.

The day has finally came. Naruto and Hinata have taken an huge step in their destiny.

End chapter.

Data on Shinobi

Gaara

Rank: Genin, Kazekage

Info: Third child of the fourth Kazekage. Younger brother to Temari and Kankuro. The sand demon, Shukaku is sealed within him. Because of Shukaku's mind state, Gaara cannot go to sleep. Used to fight for himself, until Naruto showed him the power of fighting for those dear to you.


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto: The guardians of Light and Darkness

By

Swordsman of Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Naruto, Mortal Kombat or Street Fighter related.

**Demon talking/Jutsu/Inner Sakura**

_Thoughts/Flashbacks_

Chapter 10: Meet your new sensei, Team eight ready for duty.

Two days had passed since Mizuki's betrayal and defeat. Today was the day that Naruto and Hinata were getting their picture taken for their Ninja I.D. Naruto wore his black cloak with his hood covering his face over his clothes. Hinata wore her kimono top with brown pants and blue shinobi sandals.

The pair was getting ready to meet their jonin sensei was and find out who was going on their teams. Hinata had went first to get her picture taken. She had sat in front of the camera waiting for the cameraman to be finished with her.

After Hinata's picture was taken, it was Naruto's turn. He sat on the stool in front of the camera.

The man had saw how Naruto was dressed in an cloak and how it covered his face. The man wanted to mind his own business, but he was curious as to why Naruto would cover his face. "Listen kid, are you sure you want me to take your picture with your cloak covering your face." The man asked.

Naruto had just nodded in silence as he waited for the man to take of business.

The man having got Naruto's quiet answer, got ready to take the picture. Soon, the ordeal was finished. "Go meet with the Hokage to finish up and get ready for active duty." The camera man said as he was closing up shop for the day.

"Right." Naruto said as he stood to leave and meet with Sarutobi. When he walked into the hall from the from the roof of the camera man's place of business, Naruto saw that Hinata was waiting for him. "May I, milady?" Naruto asked as held his arm out like an gentleman for Hinata.

"Of course, Naru-kun." Hinata giggled as she wrapped her arm around her boyfriend's. The two began to walk towards the Hokage's office.

--

In the Hokage's office.

Sarutobi was looking over the file of the two new genin in front of him. He knew of Mizuki's betrayal and Naruto's defeat of him and the blonde becoming an genin. "I am pleased with the pictures of the two of you." The old man told the two he was talking to.

"As you know, the pictures are used for your ninja i.d." Sarutobi said. "They are used for your ninja training and when you take on missions vital to you futures." The Third explained. Naruto and Hinata nodded understanding every thing that they were being told.

In the middle of the conversation, the door behind the guardians opened and in ran an small boy carrying some shuriken. "Old man, I challenge you!" the boy yelled as he ran for Sarutobi. The boy wore an yellow shirt with the leaf symbol on the front, blue shorts, some kind of hat, and an long scarf that rode on the floor. "I'm going to beat you and become the Fifth Hokage." The boy said before he landed on his face from tripping on his scarf.

"You know the kid, old man?" Naruto asked. hoping to break the silence that was made when the boy hurt himself.

"Yes, he is my grandson." Sarutobi said after taking an smoke from his pipe. 'Sometimes, he can be such an headache.' The third thought as he pulled his hat over his face an little.

At that moment, an man wearing an blue shirt, pants, sandals and bandana. He also wore black glasses that covered his eyes.

"Something tripped me." The boy said as he got up.

"Are you okay, honorable grandson?" The man said as he checked on the small boy. "By the way there was nothing for you to trip on in your way." He added.

'Who is this kid?' Naruto and Hinata thought as saw the scene unfold in front of them.

The man and small child looked towards Naruto, but they had different thoughts. 'It's the kid!' He thought. 'Of course, the Nine Tailed Fox, he's the worst kind of trouble maker.' He added.

"Hey, you're the one who tripped me aren't you?" The boy accused ass he pointed at Naruto.

Naruto smacked the boy's hand out of his hand. "You tripped on your own feet." The blonde said. "And don't point at people, it's rude." Naruto added.

"Hey, you!" The man said. "Keep your hands off of him." The man ordered. "He's the honorable grandson of the honorable Third Hokage." He added.

'That stopped him.' The boy thought. "What's the matter, tough guy?" The boy asked. "Scared to hit me because my grandfather, the Third hokage, is in here?" He taunted.

"I don't care if he was your grand mother." Naruto said. "Don't be an idiot." He said as he hit the boy with an punch to the back of the head, knocking him out cold.

"This is not looking good." Sarutobi said as he had his hands held together in front of his face.

When the boy came to, the man wearing the black glasses began to lecture him. "Listen carefully." The man said. The man then went on to explain how he was grandson of the Hokage and how he should act. He was so caught up his speech, that he did not notice the boy follow Naruto and Hinata out. "Where did he go?" The man said realizing that the boy was gone.

"He followed Naruto and Hinata, though I have no idea where they went." Sarutobi said as watched the scene in front take place.

After the man had left to find his grandson, Sarutobi began to wonder what could happen if his grandson began to annoy Naruto.

--

After leaving the Hokage with his grandson and the man. Naruto and Hinata began to walk around the village to look for some thing to do. Shadow had given them the day off, so that meant no training for today.

Unknown to the couple, They were being follow by the little boy. When they felt someone behind them, they turn to see an boulder in the street. To them, it wouldn't be strange to see an rock, but an rock with feet? They would have to be nuts to believe that.

When they turned their backs, the boy began to follow them again.

After a while, Naruto and Hinata decided to end this little game. "I know you're following us, so just give it up." Naruto said as he and Hinata saw the boy come out of hiding.

"So the rumors about you are true." The young boy said. "I'll be your student, and you'll be my sensei." He added as he starting pointing at Naruto in the face.

"This has to some kind of joke." Naruto said. "And I told you to stop pointing at people." He said.

"No, I need an new trainer." The boy said. "Please, boss" He asked.

"Forget it." Naruto said. "I can't help you in that aspect." He added.

"Why not?" The boy asked.

"Because we have just became Genin ourselves." Hinata said catching the boy attention.

"So what?" The boy said. "You're both going to help me become Hokage." he added.

Naruto began to laugh after the boy was finished speaking. "I can't help you with that." He said.

"Why can't you help me?" The boy asked.

"Because I'm going to become Hokage someday." Naruto said.

"Please train me." The boy begged.

Naruto and Hinata both continued to say no. Too bad the boy wouldn't take no for an answer. The began to run, but the boy followed closely after them. Their chase was throughout the whole village.

--

In another part of the village.

'Naruto!' The man thought as he stood atop an building with the best viewpoint of the village looking for his student. 'What has he done with the honorable grandson? What could his evil plan be?' He thought to himself.

"I am an jonin, the highest ninja level and trainer of the future hokage, any leech that messes with my student must be destroyed." The man said as he left find his student.

--

With Naruto, Hinata and the child.

"What with this obsession with your grandfather?" Naruto asked after the three had stopped running, in an clearing in the forest.

"My grandfather named me Konohamaru." The boy now known as Konohamaru said. "After the ancient name of the village, so it should be easy to remember." He added.

"I can feel an 'but' coming on." Hinata said.

"But no one calls me that name, not one person in the whole village." Konohamaru said. "That's because they don't see me, they see the honorable grandson of the honorable lord Third Hokage, no one knows who I am." He added.

"You poor thing, I can understand how you feel." Hinata said. "You want every one in the village to see you for you, not for who you are related to, am I right?" She asked.

Konohamaru nodded. "I can't stand it." He said. "To me, it's like I don't exist." The boy added.

Naruto understood what the boy was saying. He was in the same boat as the kid before him, but he also knew what lied ahead for those like him. "Get real." Naruto said grabing the boy's attention. "You really think people are going to accept an twerp like you as the Hokage?" The blonde said.

"Eh?" The boy asked.

"The people aren't just going to accept an sqirt like you." Naruto said. "A kid just can't turn into an Hokage overnight." He added.

"What!?" Konohamaru asked in outrage.

"It's not that easy." Naruto said. "You know what you have to do to become Hokage, don't cha?" He asked.

"What?" Konohamaru asked.

Naruto grinned and stood up. "You have to beat me one day, kid." He said as he poked himself in the chest with thumb.

--

Meanwhile with Sarutobi.

The Third Hokage was standing below the Hokage mountain. staring up at the mountain until someone came to join him.

"Lord Hokage!" came an young voice. The voice belonged to one Iruka Umino. "I've been looking for you." He said.

The two began to talk about Naruto and how he thinks everyone would begin to respect him. throughout the conversation, Sarutobi brought up an good point about human logic. The views of someone or something don't change so easliy.

Once the conversation was over Iruka was left an important thought that Sarutobi had told him. "When the people reject someone's very existance and not look at that person, their eyes become cold, cold as an ice storm in deepest winter."

--

With the jonin.

The jonin who was training Konohamaru had began to look in the forest. He jumped from tree to tree, looking high and low for the young boy he was teaching.

He then came to an stop and looked down and spot the trio. "I've found you." He said making himself known.

Naruto, Hinata and Konohamaru looked up to see the man in the trees above them. When the jonin looked at Naruto, the blonde felt the cold chill of the his stare, but did not back down.

"So honorable grandson, time to go home." The jonin said as he jumped down from the tree.

"No way!" Konohamaru said. "Leave me alone, I'm learning how to become hokage." The boy said.

"The Hokage is more than an fighter." The man said as he began to walk towards the trio. "He must know things such as Virtue, Wisdom, and Honor." He added as continued to come closer.

"Stop!" Naruto said as he got in between the two. "I told him to become Hokage on his merits." The blonde added.

"I can put him on the fast track to becoming Hokage" the man said. "I can do this thanks to my special training." He added.

"Fast track my foot." Naruto said. "There is no fast track when becoming the Hokage is concerned." The blonde said. "The road to becoming Hokage is long and difficult, if you believe that there is some way to become Hokage other than the long road, then you're an fool." He added.

"Naruto..." Hinata said as she listened to what her man was saying. She could sense the truth in his words.

The jonin was amazed. The boy who almost the whole village hated was right. 'If this boy could understand that then maybe he is worthy of becoming Hokage, someday.' The jonin thought. "Boy, you are right, there is no easy way to become Hokage." He said. "Konohamaru, remember what Naruto says, for I see that I was wrong about him." He added.

The jonin turned to face Naruto and extended his hand. "My name is Ebisu, I hope you can forgive me for the way I acted towards you." Ebisu said.

Naruto looked at the man and then his hand. The blonde then took it and shook his hand. "Don't worry about it as long as we both understand each other." Naruto said as he started walking towards Hinata.

"Come on Hina-chan, I'll drop you off and then head home." Naruto said as he once again offered his arm.

"Thank you, Naru-Kun." Hinata said as she laid her head on Naruto's shoulder.

--

With Sarutobi.

As he watched what happened between the Jonin and the blonde. Sarutobi began to smile. "At last, Naruto has finally started down the path of the true ninja." He said. "This village has lot expect of him." He added. 'I'm proud of you, Naruto.' Sarutobi thought.

--

The next day.

The day Naruto was waiting for had finally came. Today was the day that the genins would find out who was their teammates and their jounin sensei. 'I hope Hina-chan and Shino are put on my team.' Naruto hoped. He got out of bed and got ready to head to the academy for the last time.

The blonde had quickly showered and put on an fresh set of black clothing. Black sleeve-less shirt, black shorts that went passed the knees and black sandals. Naruto had tied his headband around his neck. After he dressed, he put on his black cloak and pulled the hood over his head to hide his face.

He then went into the kitchen of the Suzaku compound and ate light the breakfast that Mikoto and Sayaka had prepared.

"So, today is your first day as an genin, right, Naruto?" Shadow asked.

"Hai." Naruto replied as he filled his face with food.

"I am so proud of you, Naruto." Sayaka said as she gave Naruto an hug.

"You are now an ninja of honor, Naruto." Mikoto said.

"Thanks guys." Naruto said. His face was red from embrassment, even though his cloak hid it. "I have to go, Shadow-sensei." The blonde said as he got up from the table.

"Naruto." Shadow called from the table.

"Yes, sensei?" Naruto asked.

"I want to know who your teammates and sensei are when you get home, understand?" Shadow told the blonde.

"Hai, Shadow-sensei." Naruto replied as he left out the door for the academy.

--

In the village.

Naruto had meet up with Hinata and they began to walk towards the academy. Along the way they met up with Konohamaru, who was trying to hide so he could sneak up on Naruto. As the couple closer, the young boy made his attempt to get the blonde.

"You're mine, Naruto." The boy said before tripping on his cloak.

"What are you doing, Konohamaru?" Naruto asked confused.

"Are you alright, Konohamaru?" Hinata asked as she helped the boy up.

"That was an slick move." Konohamaru said as he rose to his knees. "That's why I respect you as an rival." he added.

"I didn't do anything." Naruto replied.

"Alright, now fight me fair and sqaure." The small ordered.

"Sorry Konohamaru, Naru-kun and I have to meet our sensei, we begin our genin training today." Hinata said.

After that was said, the couple left the boy as they headed to the academy, to meet their sensei and teammates.

Other genin hopefuls were getting ready for the day as genins as well. Such example was the pink-haried girl, Sakura Haruno. She was putting the final touches on her appearance, tying her headband to the top of her head. (The way she wore it in the beginning of the anime.)

"Sakura, isn't it time for you to head out?" Her mother asked from downstairs.

"I know, i'm on my way out now." Sakura replied. **"Yah, how long are you going to treat me like an child, i'm an ninja now." **Inner Sakura said.

The Haruno girl left her house and made her way towards the academy. 'I hope Sasuke-kun and I are on the same team.' She thought as she walked at an slow pace.

Sakura had come to The Yamanaka flower shop, just in time to see her rival, Ino Yamanaka come out and look her in the eyes.

"Good morning, Sakura." Ino said as she looked in the pink haired girl's direction.

"Good morning, Ino." Sakura replied as she did the same.

The girls began to walk towards the academy, but the walk became an race to see who would make it to the academy. The two were so determined to see who would get to the academy first, they didn't notice Naruto and Hinata.

Naruto had noticed something or someone coming, he had pushed Hinata out of the way and jumped out of the way to avoid getting hurt.

"Are you okay, Naru-kun?" Hinata asked dusting herself off.

"Yeah, I'm okay, Hina-chan." Naruto said as he did the same thing. "They need to chill out, they could hurt someone." The blonde said.

--

At the Academy.

Naruto and Hinata had arrived to see that most of the students had yet to arrive. They decided to take their seats and wait. As time passed, more and more genin began to fill the room.

One of Naruto's friends, Shikamaru Nara, came in and saw the blonde. "Hey Naruto, What are you doing here?" The Nara asked. "Rumors said that you failed." He added.

"Well, Shikamaru, that's all those tall-tales were, rumors." Naruto said.

"I'm glad he passed." Hinata said. "I wouldn't become an ninja without Naru-kun." She added as she hugged her blonde boytoy.

There was an ruckus that occurred at the door of the classroom. Naruto, Hinata and Shikamaru looked up to see Sakura and Ino fighting to get into the class. "Excuse me, Shikamaru, Hinata." Naruto said as he got up.

As soon as the blonde made his way to the door, he saw that they were arguing about who was first to step into the class. Paying no mind to their bickering, Naruto gave each of them an knock on the head, to shut them up.

The girls chose not to pay Naruto any mind and went to talk to Sasuke. Doing so, caused almost all of the girls to swoon and fight over who would sit next to him.

The noise was starting to get to almost everyone. Naruto decided to shut everyone up, so he approched Sasuke. "Why don't you answer them?" Naruto asked.

"Why should I?" Sasuke asked with an smirk on his face. "Jealous?" He asked.

"Why would I?" Naruto asked. "I'm happy with Hinata." He added.

"Two losers are perfect for each other." Sasuke said with an smirk. The comment earned him an smack to the back of the head, and struck an chord with the fangirls.

"Don't ever say that about Hina-chan!" Naruto said, enraged.

"DON'T HIT SASUKE-KUN!!" The group of girls yelled.

"Shut up!" Naruto responded.

Before anymore noise could be made, Iruka Unimo had just entered the class. "As of today, you are all ninjas, to get here, you faced many challenges." Iruka said. "But that's nothing, what comes next will be much more harder." He added with his hands behind his back.

"You are all genin, first level ninja." Iruka said. "As genin, you will all be put in three man squads, each squad will be lead by an jounin or elite ninja." The chunin added.

'Three man teams? that's cool' Naruto thought.

'I hope i'm on Naru-kun's team.' Hinata thought.

'I hope i'm Sasuke-kun's team.' Sakura and Ino thought.

'Three man teams? How troublesome...' Shikamaru thought.

'...' Shino thought.

'Please put me and Hinata on the same team' Kiba thought.

'It doesn't matter to me.' Chouji thought as he was eating an bag of chips.

'Groups of three, that'll only slow me down.' Sasuke thought as he took in the info.

"The teams are set up as follows." Iruka said as he pulled an slip of paper. The chunin had began to read the list of students who were on teams. Team by team, the students began to either cheer or complain about who they with.

"Team seven will consist of Inuzuka Kiba, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke, your jonin instructor is Hatake Kakashi." Iruka said alerting the three.

Kiba didn't like how it set up. He, like most of the boys in the class, didn't like Sasuke.

To Sakura, she couldn't happier. 'Yeahh!' The pink haired girl thought.

Sasuke could care less about the teams.

Those who hadn't been called yet, gave their attention to Iruka as he began to announce the next team. "Team Eight will be Hyuuga Hinata, Uzumaki Naruto, and Aburame Shino, your jonin instructor is Yuhi Kurenai." The chunin stated.

'Alright, i can work with this.' Naruto thought as he put his feet up.

'I'm on Naru-kun's team, Thank you, Kami.' Hinata thought as she put her hands over heart.

'...' Shino thought as he adjusted his glasses.

Sakura had looked back to rubbed her being on Sasuke's team in Ino's face, by holding the victory sign up.

"How did you get on his team?" Ino asked angered.

Sakura just snickered as she relished her victory. **"True love conquers all!" Inner Sakura said.**

"What do you see in that Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked. "He doesn't look all that special." The Nara added.

"Jealousy does not become you." Ino said. "I'd hate to be on your team." She added.

The next team was ready to be announced as Iruka cleared his throat. "Now Team Ten, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru." He said.

"Did you say something about hating to be on my team?" Shikamaru asked with a smirk on his face.

"And Akimichi Chouji." Iruka said annoucing the final genin for that team. "Your instructor is Sarutobi Asuma." Iruka said as he finished reading the list of teams.

Ino clutched her head in worry 'Not food boy too.' She thought.

"You are dismissed for lunch, come back in an two hours to meet your sensei." Iruka said letting the genin go meet with their new teammates.

--

At Lunch.

Naruto, Hinata and Shino got up left the classroom. They headed to an balcony of the academy to eat their luch which Hinata had made. The lunch consist of three servings of sushi, ramen and and other assorted snacks.

"Shino, since we are going to be on the same team, i think that since you told us about the your abilities and skills, it's only fair that Hina-chan and I should tell you about our skills." Naruto said breaking the silence.

"What skills do the two of you bring to this team, Naruto?" Shino asked curious of what his teammates could do.

"Have you ever heard of the guardians of existance, Shino-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Ninjas of light and darkness? yes." The Aburame heir said in his monotone voice. "Are you saying that you two are the guardians?" Shino asked.

Rather than answering their teammate with words, Naruto and Hinata decided to show Shino an bit of their power. The pair relaxed and focused their chakra and began to call it forth. Minutes later, Black and White chakra began to encircle the couple.

Without saying so, Shino was greatly surprised by what he saw in front of him. Like all Aburame, Shino showed his shock by raising one of his eyebrows. "Very impressive, the two of you must be very strong for genin." Shino said after getting an feel of the Light and Dark chakra.

"You give us too much credit, Shino-kun." Hinata said as she and Naruto were sporting blushes at Shino's comment. "We still have much more to learn." She added.

"We better eat now, we don't want to let the food go to waste, do we?" Naruto asked as he picked up an small bowl of ramen.

The three genin of began to eat and enjoy the food and the peace of the village. As they finished, Naruto and Shino cleaned up the balcony that three had eaten in.

"Ready to meet our sensei, guys?" Naruto asked as he saw Shino and Hinata getting ready to head back to class.

The two nodded and with Naruto, headed back to the classroom.

--

Back in the classroom.

When the trio got back into the class, they saw that many of the teams were sitting, waiting on their senseis. Seeing that there was nothing else they could do, team eight did the same. They didn't have to wait long as two older ninjas came into the room.

The two wore the standard green vest and had their headband tied around their heads. One was an lovely woman, the other was an man with an cigar in mouth.

The woman wearing an dress made of bandages and blue shinobi sandals. Her hair was long, wavy, black and curvy. She had red eyes that could look into your soul. The woman was considered an all around beauty. "Team Eight, please come with me." She said.

The man had an beard and goatee combo. He wore blue pants and sandals. His shirt was hanging out from under his vest. At first look, people could he was an chain smoking jonin. "Team Ten, follow me." He ordered.

The six genin who were in the two teams that were asked for stood up and left. Naruto, Hinata and Shino followed the woman to the same balcony that the three just ate lunch in.

"Alright now that we're all here. Lets start with some introductions. I would like your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams." Said Kurenai.

"Um Sensei, why don't you go first seeing as we just met you?" Asked Hinata.

"Very well, My name is Kurenai Yuhi. My likes are training and learning new genjutsu. My dislikes are perverts. My hobbies is spending time with my friends. My dreams is to become the greatest genjutsu user of all time." Kurenai said as she had caught her team's attention. "Your turn, Hinata." She added looking at the Hyuuga girl.

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga. My likes are spending time with Naru-kun, training and flower arranging. My dislikes are those who judge others without knowing them. My hobbies are are learning medical ninjutsu and being with Naru-kun. My dream is to be Mrs. Uzumaki." Hinata said.

_'Well, she's not an complete fan-girl.'_ Kurenai thought. "Okay, you're next, blondie." She said as looked to Naruto.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are Hina-chan, training and my friends. My dislikes are people like Sasuke and those who understand nothing. My hobbies are training, hanging out with Hina-chan and my friends. My dream is to one day become Hokage." Naruto said.

_'This one is a decent genin.'_ Kurenai thought as she turned her focus to the quiet one of the trio. "Your turn, Aburame." She said.

"My name is Shino Aburame. My likes are insects and those who respect insects. My dislikes are those who hate insects. My hobbies include collecting and studying any insects I come across. My dream is to become an great heir of my clan." Shino said.

_'I think i can work with thses three with no problems.'_ Kurenai thought after hearing her students introduce themselves. "Good, now that we know each other a little, tomorrow is your survival exam." Kurenai said surprising the trio.

"But sensei, we already passed our final test." Hinata said.

"True, but this test will show me if you are ready for duty." Kurenai said as she stood and began to leave. "There's an 66 that you will fail, meet me at training ground eight at eight in the morning." She added as she left in an plume of smoke.

End chapter.

Data on shinobi

Name: Anko Mitarashi

Rank: Special Jonin.

Skills: Assassination, Snake jutsu.

Info: Anko is an unique shinobi. She is powerful and scary to most men. She is turned on by blood, Naruto's blood mainly. She was once the student of the snake sannin, Orochimaru, until he betrayed her by placing the curse mark on her. Even though her loyalty is to the village, most hate her guts. Her one true friend is Kurenai Yuhi.

A/n: To those who support my writting, i will only able to write on tuesdays and wednesdays but i will post upon completion of the chapter. Thank you for your support and enjoy my stories.


	12. Chapter 12

Naruto: The guardians of Light and Darkness

By

Swordsman of Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Naruto, Mortal Kombat or Street Fighter related.

**Demon talking/Jutsu/Inner Sakura**

_Thoughts/Flashbacks_

Chapter 11: Survival Exam pt 2.

The day had finally came. Naruto, Hinata and Shino were at training ground eight. They were waiting for Kurenai to show and present them with their objective for the test. Naruto and Hinata had arrived two hours early and decided to save their energy for the test. Shino had arrived thirty minutes before the test would begin.

As soon as it was eight, their sensei, Kurenai, had shown up in an swirl of leaves. 'I see that they got here on time, that's good.' She thought. "Good morning." She said.

"Good Morning, Sensei." The three genin replied as they stood up and faced their sensei.

"Today's survival exam would be simple." Kurenai said. "The goal of this exam for the three of you is to stay out of my genjutsu, you may use any tactic you deem useful, got it?" She said.

Naruto, Hinata and Shino nodded in understanding of their task in this exam.

"You'll have three hours, got it?" Kurenai asked as she placed an clock on a boulder that was nearby.

"Yes, sensei." The genin said understanding what The older woman had instructed of them.

"Get ready." Kurenai said as she faced what could her students. The three were prepared to do what they had to do and more to become genin. "Go." The jounin said.

Upon hearing Kurenai telling that the test had began, The genin had dissappeared from sight. Naruto had hid behind a boulder that was 15 yards from Kurenai. Hinata hid in a tree that was 17 yards away. Shino was in a bush, 20 yards from their sensei.

'They hid well, I might have a little fun during this exam.' The red-eyed woman thought with a small smirk. After deciding what she planned on doing, Kurenai vanished in a swirl of leaves.

'Where did sensei go?' Naruto wondered after seeing Kurenai dissappear. He kept his guard up as he tried to find his sensei and stay one step ahead of her. 'It's been half an hour since the test begin, what could Kurenai-Sensei be planning?' The blonde pondered. The thought came to him. 'Hinata!!' Naruto thought as he ran to find his hime.

'Where did sensei dissappear to?' Hinata wondered after seeing Kurenai vanish in thin air. She got her answer when she had gotten a chill sent down her spine. She chose to turn around coming face to face with a pair of blood red eyes before a strong mist blocked her vision. 'I can't see a thing, BYAKUGAN!!' Hinata thought as she activated her bloodline limit, but the mist was still too strong. 'Oh no, it's a genjutsu!' she thought. She was about to break until she felt something to the back of her head, knocking her out cold.

"That's one down, two to go." Kurenai said as she stood over Hinata's prone body. The jonin had vanished again when she felt someone coming.

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled looking for his guiding light. He came upon her lying on the ground, knocked out. 'So that's what your game is eh, sensei?' He thought. "This is going to be fun." Naruto said with a grin on his face. 'Gotta find Shino and give him the heads up.' Naruto thought as he took of to find his silent teammate.

Shino, however, had caught on to what was going on. So far the Aburame was proving to be a bit more trouble than Hinata was for Kurenai. 'Lasting longer than Hinata, I give you points for efforts, Shino.' Kurenai thought as she waited for the perfect chance to KO Shino. The chance never came as Naruto arrived after taking an hour to find him.

"Naruto, what is going on?" Shino asked. The bug ninja wanted to be informed so he could come up with some ideas on how to survive. "Where is Hinata?" The Aburame asked.

"That's why I came here to find you." Naruto said. "Kurenai-sensei used genjutsu to distract Hinata-chan, and then she knocked her out." The blonde added.

"So that is why Sensei told us to stay out of her genjutsu, she was going to try to knock us out and make us fail the test." Shino responded. "Naruto, you and I are going to have to work together for our team to have any chance of passing." The Aburame told Naruto.

"Got it." Naruto said. "Besides we only have to last another hour and we pass." He added.

"Yes." Shino answered. "But I doubt Sensei is just going to let survive the final hour." The bug said.

"Yeah, we're just gonna have to watch each other's back." Naruto said. Shino nodded in agreement.

The two boys had been watching the area closely for half an hour. Naruto had decided to check out the surrounding are for Kurenai, leaving Shino alone. Shino began to see mist and smoke arise out of nowhere and got on guard and prepared anything that could happen. The next thing the young Aburame saw was an colony of insects that Shino had never seen before. He went to investigate and inspect the insects.

Naruto had returned to see Shino just standing in a daze. 'What's up with Shino?' Naruto pondered. He came to a conclusion of what could happen. 'Genjutsu, Kurenai-sensei is going to try and make her move.' Naruto thought as he pushed Shino to the ground just as an rock was flying past the two and hit a tree.

"What happened?" Shino asked after coming to. He sat up and surveyed the surrounding area. He saw Naruto keeping his guard up waiting for the next trick Kurenai would pull.

"You were caught by Kurenai-Sensei's genjutsu and I tried to get out of it before Sensei would try to knock you out." Naruto replied to answer his teammate's question. "I just wish i could have done the same for Hinata-chan." The blonde added.

Above them, Kurenai watched as Naruto had saved his teammate from failing the test. She also heard how Naruto somewhat blamed himself for not being able to protect Hinata and Shino also took some of the blame as he should have done the something seeing as he is her teammate as well. 'They regret not helping Hinata in time, good example of teamwork.' Kurenai thought.

With less than an hour left, Kurenai decided to try an old tactic on her two remaining charges: Divide and conquer. The plan for Kurenai was simple, her clone would take care of shino while she dealt with Naruto herself.

A voice had caught the attention of the two boys. "Naruto-kun, are you and Shino-kun okay?" said the voice who turned out to be Hinata. She rushed to Naruto and hugged herself tightly to the blonde.

"We're fine, but what about you, Hina-chan?" Naruto asked, not seeing that Hinata had a devilish grin on her.

"I'm okay." Hinata said. "What happened to Shino-kun?" Hinata asked as she and Naruto turned to find the Aburame heir knocked out on the ground.

'I have a bad feeling about this whole thing.' Naruto thought. He didn't know how right he was. Behind him, Hinata had her right hand in fist pulling back before thrusting it forward and connecting with Naruto's head. "Looks like you guys fail this exam, kids" 'Hinata' said as she transformed into Kurenai.

All of a sudden, Kurenai felt a hand slap her ass. "Nice try, Kurenai-sensei." Naruto said. Before she could do any thing, the alarm had just went off meaning the exam was over.

A few minutes later found the four in the middle of the field. Kurenai standing in front of her students, studying their movements and facial expressions. Shino just standing awaiting their judgment. Hinata sitting next to her love, Naruto. As for the blonde himself, he was tied to a post for coping a feeling.

"Upon going over the exam, I have to say that this team............pass!" Kurenai said. "Shino, because of the teamwork of you and Naruto, this team will be ready for active duty." She said getting positive responses for her students. "What you did, Naruto, don't do it again, EVER!" The jonin ordered. "Or I will make regret it." She added.

"Got it, Kurenai-Sensei." Naruto replied.

CLAP

CLAP

CLAP

CLAP

The four looked around to find the source of the clapping. "Up here." The voice said causing the four up into the trees and see someone standing one top of a tree. "Congrats, team 8," The man said.

"Thank you Shadow-Sensei." Hinata said as she bowed in respect to one of her teachers.

"I look forward in seeing how the threee of you grow under Lady Kurenai's care." Shadow said as he looking at the three new genin. "And if you don't mind, I would gladly offer my services to help train them, Kurenai san." He added.

"I'll keep that mind." She replied to the guardian. "As you three, you're dismiss for today." Kurenai said to her students. The three went home to celebrate the passing in their own way.

End Chapter.

A/N: Sorry for the long delay on this chapter, i have been busy looking for work and practicing and honing my gaming skills, i plan on taking part in online video game tournaments and become a great gamer.


	13. Chapter 13

Naruto: The guardians of Light and Darkness

By

Swordsman of Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Naruto, Mortal Kombat or Street Fighter related.

**Demon talking/Jutsu/Inner Sakura**

_Thoughts/Flashbacks_

Chapter 12: Trip to the Land of Waves, part 1.

It had been a few bad days for Naruto and his wallet when Hinata found out what he had done to help team eight pass their survival exam. When Hinata caught wind of what her blonde boyfriend and partner did, she decided to take out her revenge on him and make it hurt. Her punishment for him came in two parts. The first part was harsh sparring matches between the two. The second was for Hinata's sweet tooth.

The sparring matches were brutal in Naruto's opinion. Matches when they fought hand to hand, Hinata tried going for parts of the body she could use her gentle fist and make the pain as unpleasant as possible. She tried to aim for his head in some fights. In other fights, her target was her dark boyfriend's royal jewels.

The other punishment that Hinata had in mind for Naruto involved cinnamon buns. Naruto knew how much Hinata loved to eat the sweet and tasty snack. He also knew how much it would hurt his wallet. Naruto would have to save money from his D-rank missions in order to pay for the sweet dough that could get him out of a death sentence of a sparring match.

Shadow, Sayaka and Mikoto wouldn't interfere unless one of the two were near death (In Naruto's case, it would most likely be him). Sayaka and Mikoto could understand why Hinata was putting Naruto through the torture. All Shadow could do was hope the young master of darkness could live to another day. After the training he went through, Naruto soon learned a good lesson he will never forget as long as he lived, 'Never piss Hinata off, if you wish to live'.

Speaking of ninja missions, Team 8 had been a well oiled machine. Kurenai had no problems with her students. Hinata, Naruto and Shino were able to work together with no fuss. They came up with good ideas to complete missions at a fast and effective pace.

During team sparring matches, Kurenai gave Naruto a little more than he could handle in terms of genjutsu and taijutsu. She was determined to her blonde student pay for coping a feel. In the end, Naruto was regreting his choice of passing the survival exam after getting all of the beatings he got from Hinata and Kurenai.

On one late afternoon, when team 8 had finished another D-rank mission, Kurenai had called for a team meeting. "Alright, team 8, we have completed the set number of D-rank missions that new genin squads must fulfill." She said as she seen her charges nodding their head saying they understood what she was saying. "Tomorrow, team eight will get its first C-rank mission." She added.

Before Team eight could head for the day, a Anbu had suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "Yuuhi-sensei, Hokage-sama requests the presense of you and your students." The Anbu said as he handed Kurenai a scroll with the Seal of the Hokage on it, proving what the Anbu had said was legit. Kurenai had nodded in understanding before the Anbu had dissappeared in the same fashion as he had arrived.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Hokage's office

The next morning, the office of the Hokage had small number of people inside. The people included Sarutobi, the third hokage, an old man drinking a bottle of what appeared to be of sake and four leaf headband ninja, which happened to be Team 7.

The old man was named Tazuna, a self-proclaimed bridge builder was hiring some ninja for a mission. "Excuse me, Hokage-sama, are you sure these three brats can protect me?" The bridge builder asked. "They look like weaklings, especially the brat with the mutt." He added.

"Kakashi-sensei, can I hurt him to show him who the alpha male is around here?" Kiba asked in a enraged state of mind.

"No Kiba, harming or killing the cilent in any way." Kakashi said. "That would be counter productive." The copy nin replied as he gave his student an eye smile.

"So when do we leave to start the mission, Hokage-sama?" asked the pink haired kunoichi, Haruno Sakura.

"Tomorrow, and you won't be going alone." Sarutobi said as he took a puff on the smoking pipe in his mouth. "I'm sending another team with you just in case of anything unexpected happens on this mission." The old man added and caused some eyebrows to be raised in confusion.

"Who would that be, Hokage-sama?" Sakura asked, wondering who the other team that Sarutobiwould have go with them. She didn't have to wonder long as everyone in the room heard someone knocking the doors of the office.

"Enter." Sarutobi said as he knew who was on the other side of the door.

"Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, Uzumaki Naruto and Jounin sensei Yuhi Kurenai, Team Eight reporting as asked, Hokage-sama." Kurenai said as she and her team bowed in front of the old Hokage. She and her team rose to their feet as the aged man nodded his consent.

"Thank you for coming, Kurenai." The aged man said as he looked her in the eyes. "I would like for you and your team to accompany team 7 on their C-rank mission." Sarutobi added as he was enjoying his tabacco in that of pipe of his.

"If I may Hokage-sama, what are the specifics of this mission?" Kurenai asked as she wanted the genin in under her command a hint of what could happen.

"Help Team 7 protect Tazuna, a bridge builder during the trek back to his home in the Land of Waves and stay until his bridge is completed, is that understood?" Sarutobi said casting his gaze onto Team 8.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Team 8 said in unison as they accepted the mission from their leader.

Kurenai and Kakashi had dismissed their students so they could spend the day getting prepared for the first mission outside of the village in their ninja careers. The two jounin senseis told their respective students to be at the main village gate at 8 in the morning.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, 8:00 a.m.

The next day found Tazuna, all of Team 8 and Team 7, who was short one Kakashi. The ninja and thier cilent were silently waiting for the gray-haired shinobi to show up, though silently was being used lightly as far as Sasuke, Sakura and Kiba were concerned.

Team 8 paid them no mind as the four were proforming a last minute check on their equipment. After they were done, Naruto was studying his Muramasa sword as Hinata was giving her Masamune sword the once over. Shadow had tempered the blades and adding special seals on them giving them as Shadow told the two, "Special Tricks".

'What did you mean when you gave our swords back to us, Shadow-sensei?' Naruto and Hinata thought as the duo put their swords back in their sheathes. The two guardians would soon find out.

As the couple were putting their weapons away, Kakashi had finally chosen to up. "Yo." Kakashi said as he appeared out of nowhere and in his right hand, was a small orange book.

"YOU'RE LATE!!" Sakura and Kiba yelled as Akamaru barked in agreement.

"I was on my way here when an black cat crossed my path..." Kakashi replied as he gave a small eye smile.

"Liar." Sakura said, not believing that story for a minute. 'Does Kakashi-sensei think we were born yesterday?' Sakura thought as she shook her head in response to her sensei telling such obivious lie.

Kurenai and her team paid team 7 no mind as they were focusing their mind on the mission. Soon the two teams and their cilent exited the village as soon as the main gates were opened, allowing them to leave. The genins now begin to learn and see the experiences of life outside of an ninja village. What happens next?, only time will tell.

End chapter.

This chapter is a long overdue gift to all my loyal readers. To those who wondering what Naruto and Hinata's swords can do wait until the next chapter featuring the Demon Mist Brothers and Zabuza. I need a favor from my loyal readers, i need a person who can translate some of the stuff im going to put in this story. I have posted two new polls and an challenge on my profile, if anyone is interested.

S.O.D.


	14. Chapter 14

Naruto: The guardians of Light and Darkness

By

Swordsman of Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Naruto, Mortal Kombat or Street Fighter related.

**Demon talking/Jutsu/Inner Sakura**

_Thoughts/Flashbacks_

Chapter 12: Trip to the Land of Waves, part 2

Things were going smoothly so far for teams 7, 8 and their cilent Tazuna. The leaf shinobi were circling Tazuna to protect the bridge builder from all threats. Naruto and Hinata were in front of Tazuna. Sasuke and Sakura were off to the right as Shino and Kiba were off to the left of the drunk. Kurenai and Kakashi were bringing up the rear.

The mission was very simple: Escort Tazuna home to the land of Waves and help finish the bridge under construction. Protect cilent from bandits. To the genin, this was more than a mission, it was chance to see how another village lived. During the walk, Naruto had spoken with Hinata and asked him to forgive him for what he did to help their team pass their survival exam with Kurenai. Hinata wrapped her arms around Naruto's right arm tight, holding him close and whispering to him not to do it again unless it was with her and in private.(A/N: Who knew Hinata was a pervert. LOL!)

Sasuke was being begged or tortured by Sakura to go on a date with her. The Uchiha was doing a good job on ignoring her.

Kiba was scratching Akamaru behind the dog's ears. The dog was in his jacket below the Inuzuka's chin. The dog was enjoying the treatment his master was giving him.

Shino on the other hand was looking at the guardian couple and wondered exactly how powerful they were. Little did he know that he would soon have his answer.

Tazuna was just enjoying his sake as he walked back to his village being accompanied by the eight leaf ninja, thinking what this bridge could do to help those those that mattered to him.

Kurenai was watching the scene between Naruto and Hinata with a small smile on her face. She could tell from the small scene she was seeing the two were truly in love.

Kakashi was busy reading his little orange book which women like Kurenai hated with a passion.

All in all, it looked liked any escort mission for the leaf ninja, until the group saw a small puddle of water. Kiba, Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna didn't worry about about the puddle. The others had seen the puddle and acted as if nothing was wrong.

'Kyuubi-sama, is it me or does that puddle seem out of place in this weather?' Naruto asked the Nine Tailed Fox in his mind.

**"Keep your guard up, kit." **Kyuubi told his container.** "That puddle is being used to hide someone until the moment is right."** He instructed.

'Hai, Kyuubi-sama.' Naruto mentally replied as he continued walking, acted as though as if he didn't notice the puddle.

After the leaf nin passed the small pool of water, the puddle began to rise and take the shape of two ninja.

The two ninja decided to attack the group that passed for some reason. A reason that would soon be revealed. The assassins wore similiar clothes, they both wore black cloaks and masks that covered most of their faces except for their eyes. On their headband, they had symbol that represented the hidden mist village. There was also a chain connected at the gaunlets. At first look, they appeared to be missing nins.

When the attack was sprung, Kurenai and Kakashi turned around just in time to shredded to pieces. The six genin saw their teachers 'killed' by two assassins.

"Two down, six to go." The taller assassin said. He and his partner began to chuckle thinking that it was going to be easy to get their job done, whatever the job was.

How wrong they would be when Naruto and Hinata would make their move. The two assassins charged at the six genin and Tazuna to kill them all. Sadly for them, they crashed into a barrier of white chakra, which sent them back into a tree. Before the two attackers could do anything, a kunai had been thrown into the chain, binding them to the tree.

Most looked to where the kunai came from and noticed that Naruto was gone. Before the two mist ninja could recover from being sent flying into the tree that was behind them, Naruto had tied them up with ninja wire. "You can come out now, Kurenai-sensei, Kakashi-san." Naruto said as he put the finishing touches on tying up his enemies.

"Excellent work Naruto and Hinata." Kurenai said. Some of the other genin were shocked at what Naruto did. He took down two enemy ninjas. "Hinata, what did you do to keep those two attacking you guys or Tazuna?" Kurenai asked.

Tazuna and team seven were also wondering what the Hyuuga Heiress did. Hinata was unsure if she should tell them about her power. She looked to Naruto, who nodded to her as if telling her it was okay to do so.

"I used what was known as Light chakra, Kurenai-sensei." Hinata said. The leaf ninja who knew nothing of the guardians were perplexed and looking at Hinata like she was crazy.

"What are we going to do about those two?" Sakura asked about the enemies who attacked for some unknown reason.

"Leave them to me." Naruto said as turned his head towards his captives. "Who are you and why did you attacked us?" He asked.

"Go to hell, you little brat." The taller assassin said unafraid of his captor.

"You'll beat me there." Naruto replied with a smirk on his face. "So one more time, answer my questions or else." The blonde threatened.

"What can you do, you little brat?" The shorter assassin asked.

"You don't want to know." Naruto replied, which raised a few eyebrows in a curious manner.

"Do you your worst, gaki." The taller ninja said as he began to laugh at Naruto.

"You asked for it, don't say I didn't try to warn you." Naruto said as he brought his right hand from under his cloak. What came next was Naruto's right hand had an eerie green glow to it. The blonde put his hand to the taller ninja's chest and slowly pulled away from him. What came was a strange green orb come out of ninja's body and was floating in Naruto's hand.

"What did you do to my brother?" The shorter ninja asked. The calm tone of his voice hid the fact he was scared of what the blonde could to him.

"I absorbed his soul." Naruto replied. Those words had shocked everyone who heard the blonde, except for Hinata. "Last chance, answer my questions and I will let you live, Gozu." The blonde added. Shocking all those around him, including his captive.

"Naruto, do you know who that is?" Shino asked. His insects were buzzing about, wondering how did he know the name of one of their enemies.

"Yes, I know lot about him in a short amount of time." Naruto said. "Gozu, one half of the Demon Brothers of the mist, Chunin level nuke-nin." He added which left Gozu wide that some punk genin knew about him. "Are you going to talk or do you want to die like your your brother?" The blonde asked.

Gozu was stunned into silence. The blonde brat in front of him had defeated him and his brother like they fresh out of the ninja academy genin and had somehow killed his brother. He looked as though he pissed and shitted on himself at the same time.

"Can't make up your mind?" Naruto asked. "How about I do it for you then?" The blonde added as he put his hand to Gozu's chest and once again pulled out another green orb. After obtaining Gozu's soul, Naruto focused his attention on Tazuna. "I think you've been hiding something from us, Tazuna-san." Naruto said, which caused all eyes to look in Tazuna's direction.

Tazuna decided it was best to come clean and tell the truth. About why he lied when requesting help from the leaf village. "Well, after hearing everything, I'm afraid we have to cancel the contract with you, Tazuna-san." Kakashi said as he prepared to have team seven return to the leaf village.

"I agree with Kakashi, our students are just came out of the academy and are not train well enough to deal with this type of mission yet." Kurenai said as she also was ready to head back to the village, but saw her team was not.

"I cannot, Kurenai-sensei." Naruto said. "It's not in my nature to just give up on something." He added.

"If Naruto-kun doesn't go back, I don't go back." Hinata said as she sided with Naruto.

"In the ninja world, there will times when the mission is more difficult than what was originally thought." Shino said as he added his own two cents.

"If the freak and his team can handle this then it's nothing that an Uchiha can't handle." Sasuke said with a smirk on his face.

"Same here." Kiba said as Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Yeah!" Sakura said. **"This is the chance I need to make Sasuke-kun fall madly in love with me!"** Inner Sakura mentally said.

"Very well, we will continue the mission." Kurenai said with Kakashi nodding in agreement.

Naruto had already began getting rid of the of the Demon Brothers' bodies by sealing them into spare scrolls he was carrying with him.

The group began to walk towards the Land of Waves again when Sasuke decided to strike up some conversation. "Hey dobe, How did you kill those ninja back there?" Sasuke asked in a smug tone.

"Why should I tell you anything?" Naruto said in a lazy tone. He was hoping to annoy the Uchiha in an attempt to have some fun. It worked.

"Because I'm an Uchiha and I demand you tell me how you did it." Sasuke said thinking that would make him listen to the Uchiha.

"Remember this, I don't take orders from you and never will so long as I am breathing." Naruto replied putting the boy in check.

"I am also curious as to how you were able to do what you did." Shino said as his insects wer curious to his power.

"Since you asked so kindly Shino, I shall tell you." Naruto said as he realized all eyes were now on him. "It's my own bloodline." Naruto said shocking the leaf ninja that was with him and Tazuna.

End of Chapter

I'm sorry that it took so long to update this chapter. I have been working on my street fighter 2 and mortal kombat stories. I would like to say that Naruto'sVixen guessed that Sasuke would want to know how Naruto is so strong and want the power that he has for his own. To those who wonder what Naruto's bloodline is, it is the Soul Drain bloodline. I know some will think I have turned Naruto into Shang Tsung, but they are wrong, I have other plans for him. I would like to admit that i may have rushed this chapter, if i did let me know.


End file.
